SZS Wild Amazon
by Forgeravin
Summary: Long ago, there lived a species of human called Amazons they battled and killed many of Humanity's early predators. But now almost a billion years later. They have returned as Humanity's newest predator. 9,000 Amazons are scattered across the globe and now its up to the Hunters to track them down, what awaits the Hunters? Noise? Symphogears? Or death? Let the hunt begin. [Retired]
1. Trailer

Forgeravin Productions presents…

* * *

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

 _Teaser Hunt We are Observer_

A white trailer drives through the rain, the squad inside put on white full body rain coats. As they reach their location, two men in green coats guide them towards a Inn. The trailer stops. The squad gets out from the truck, and they head in. One stays behind to manage things. They stand at the front door, the only sound is the sound of the rain hitting their coats and the ground.

"Let's go."

The rest follow in suit. The men in green put down a sign.

' **Extermination Area'**

' **Do Not Enter'**

An old woman rushes over. "Hey, what is this? What's going on?" The two men walk away, leaving the woman even more confused. "Excuse me, hello…? Is there a infestation here?" The woman turns to the squad heading in. "Excuse me!? Is Hayashibara-san alright?" One of the men from the squad turns and walks over to the woman.

"Don't worry ma'am, everything's fine. B-But you're- Well. First of all, good afternoon to you. Now, you see, we're just here to do a little pest control, that's all."

Back inside the inn, the squad takes off their rain coats and hats, revealing military clothes. One of the men puts down a duffle bag, opening up a bag the team takes out weapons, ammo, and helmets. They grab the stuff, they lock and load.

"But why the suits?"

"We just want to minimize exposure."

"Maybe you should come to my house, I have pets."

"Oh? That's a good idea!"

"Check it." The Team Leader says, one of the men takes out a tablet and scans. "Look at this mess… Cleaning this is gonna be a nightmare..." A woman remarks checking her helmet. The place has been torn to shreds, and bodies strung up against the walls with web. "Look here." A man says as he kneels down to a grandfather clock, and next to it is a small puddle of a black goo.

"The cleanup crew should be thankful for the overtime."

Team Leader kneels down and picks up a flab of what look like black jelly. "Yuusuke, how many point for the vermin?" "Don't get you're hopes up for a big bonus Akira. Rank D, 120 points." Everyone let's out a small sigh of disappointment. "Let's get this over with." Akira says turning on the flashlight on his helmet. "Yes, sir." Everyone says as they also activate their flashlights. The team splits up taking out their weapons. The corridors are filled with cobweb, and the only sound is that of creaking wood. The rooms are a mess, like someone was in a scuffle in their. The rain outside can't even reach the silent inside.

"Akira, looks like we've got the leftovers."

The come across the room filled with body parts, strung across the area.

"Talk about a messy eater..."

"And quite the appetite. _Sigh~_ We need to cut the chatter, Ben."

Over the comms someone sounds. " _Second floor, room 13._ " "Got it. You heard the man move." The troops slowly move towards the room, "Adalbert. Get out side." Ada nods as he turns to the entrance. Getting outside he whistles for Josh to get his stuff. Back inside the team slowly enters room 13, and heading into the bedroom they arrive to a spider humanoid. "Yusuke over here." The monster is silent but upon it's right shoulder is a arm brace with red lights glowing.

"Vermin confirmed. Commencing hunt. Do it, Fuku."

Back outside, the man in the car plays something on the megaphone on the roof of the trailer. Classical music begins to play. A pre recorded message plays. Back inside Akira puts his hand up to a comm. "Zero? You in route?"

" _Copy that! ETA in 5! Why not send in Misaki-san?_ "

"That bastard talks too much."

"How much longer till captain crowd control is done? [ _Sigh_ ] We'll do what we can."

"As a group." Suddenly the spider begins to jolt. "Here it comes…" The spider drops down the ceiling, and onto Akira, trying to bit into him. "YAAAAAHH!" Ben charges up and opens fire.

* * *

 _Location Change: Lidan Music Academy_

In a separate location, two best friends look out hearing the Pest Control message. "Another? That has to be the 2nd one this week." "It seems like their is a major break out of pests." The two sigh. "I just hope it ends soon." The two nod.

* * *

 _Location Change: Apartment_

The pot boils, a woman walks over and opens it up. "Hey Jin! Foods ready! Get the plates!" "Coming!" A Jin stands up putting down a face like belt. Rushing over he sniffs the air. "Coming Nanaha-san! Oh ho ho ho! It's smells amazing!" While that's happening Jin's phone rings. The two sit down with their food. "Hey. You got an amazon." Jin picks up his phone and looks at it.

"...Ah. The Extermination Team is already their. I'll let them handle it. Today it's Nanaha-san's day"

Nanaha sighs then smiles. Jin turns to his belt, grabbing it he looks straight at the face. "I'll be on the Move soon." Jin smiles, and looks up to the wall where there is a string with tons of braces. "Yup...On the move again."

* * *

 _Location Change: Nozami Foundation_

"You good Zero?" A boy with brown hair, and extermination team clothes asks. " _You worry too much Omega. I have this. Team. ETA 1 minute._ " Omega sighs. "Well someone has too Zero."

* * *

 _Location Change: Vermin Zone_

The team pushes the Vermin into an old Factory, where they trap him into the area. " _Team I'm here!_ " Shouts Zero as he drives in. Jumping off his bike he kicks the Spider Vermin back. At the same time elsewhere, a woman by the name of Maria Cadenzavna Eve is waiting in a plane humming a toon.

Ringo wa ukanda osora ni

( _Zero charges in attacking the Vermin_ )  
Ringo wa okkochita jibeta ni  
( _Zero Drop kicks the Vermin, getting back on his feet. Zero turns the handle of his belt_ )  
Hoshi ga umarete uta ga umarete

( _Zero Charges towards the Vermin, jumping up Zero drop kicks the Vermin_ )  
Ruru ameru wa waratta tokoshie to

( _back at the apartment the two enjoy their meals_ )  
Hoshi ga kisu shite uta ga nemutte  
( _Over at the LMA the two girls look out the window, in the background is a picture of a family of four, the eyes of the brother is blacked out._ )  
Kaeru doko wa doko deshou?

( _Back with Zero, he knocks the arms away. Going for the kill_ )  
Kaeru doko wa doko deshou?  
( _Zero's arm enters the body of the vermin._ )  
Ringo wa okkochita jibeta ni

( _body falls to the ground and melts_ )  
Ringo wa ukanda osora ni

( _Zero stands and let's out a sigh_ )

* * *

 _The real Hunt Begins soon..._


	2. 1st Hunt: The Zero Amazon

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

1st Hunt: The Zero Amazon

There are many unknowns to research. One of them is the field of human advancements. All of the Information we currently have about our bodies, we are left with a question. How far can you change a person for him to still be considered Human? All events are inter connected in a 1-2-3 formula. For the advancements of man, must always come with a price.

* * *

 _We are observer_

Our story begins with an american research team in South Asia working at a dig site, at a table a man sits. A man with brown hair, glasses, blue eyes, dressed in a lab coat. A name tag is labeled as Albert Fillaus.

"Sir! We found something!" Shouts a worker. Albert gets up from his chair as he heads down a cavern into the dig site. People are staring into a temple.

"Now what do we have here?" Albert asks as he heads into the temple.

"Light." Albert asks as he steps up to the temple's door.

"Right. Get me a light." A worker hands him a flare.

Albert:( _looks at flair_ )...What the- What is this? Why would anyone use a flare nowadays?

Boss:( _turns around_ ) Damn it Bob! What did I say about bringing Flares?!

Bob:( _laughs_ ) Sorry boss. I couldn't help myself. Here.

Bob hands a flashlight to Albert.

" _Sigh~_ Thank you." He just chuckles and walks in. Some workers follow after him, the temple looks old, very old.

"Hey Doc? Where do you put this in the timeline? You know. When this was built?" Albert feels the stone, then looks around again.

Albert:( _sweeps up dust and feels it_ ) I'd say 1.3 to 1.8 million years ago.

Boss: Isn't that around the time humanity was born?

Albert:( _nods_ ) Yes. But the question is now… who made this? Us primitive humans at the time couldn't have made this.

Bob:( _points_ ) Would this tell you something?

The team rushes over to a wall where on it, is a massive wall filled with images.

"Well. They obviously know how to draw… And by that. I mean I can't understand half of the images." Amy notes as Albert walks over to the Wall.

"Shut up Amy." Albert looks upon the wall.

"What does it tell Doc?" Albert wipes away some of the dust and looks upon the wall.

Albert:( _looks across the wall_ ) Well. I'll decipher what I can from the wall. When humanity first step foot on earth, they were attacked by many creatures that almost brought them to the point of extinction. But with the grace of the lords, a star crashed into this very area. Form within the star lied the secrets to battle against creatures that threaten Humanity. Those who were willing to fight, were transformed into Amazons. At least...I think that's what they should be called. It seems that these Amazons were the ones who made this temple.

Amy:( _raises an eyebrow_ ) An Amazon? What the hell is that?

Albert: It's getting to that. These beasts bore armor made of hardened skin. Their body's weapons in of themselves. They wanted blood, and that blood being that of monsters long dead because of the Amazons. But once the monsters were all killed, the Amazons started to lose control. They wanted food. So they ate the monsters on sight.( _sighs_ ) It's survival of the fittest. It seems that even though this was the case, Humanity was still willing to serve. They gave up a animal to quell the hunger, they made this temple in their honor. The last of the Amazons died off about 1.2 million years ago. Or not. Who knows?

Boss: So where is the stuff that made them?

Albert:( _stands up_ ) It doesn't say. All it says that it's here in the temple.

Albert and the teams starts to look around. "Everyone! Over here!" Albert walks over to what looks like another entrance, feeling across the wall he presses a button, causing the wall to fall over.

"...Uhh. I found it." Albert mumbles as he walks into a pool of pure black liquid.

Albert:( _stands up_ ) Get the gear. And the rest of the team down here now.

Mining team: Got it!

* * *

 _Location Change: America top secret Lab_

In an unmarked area of the sahara desert, the research team brings in a large barrel of the mysterious liquid from South Asia.

"What a find Doc." Albert's assistant says as he wheels in the barrel.

"Yes. I'm quite eager to start learning the applications of this mysterious substance." Little did they know, of the can of worms that they opened up. But that reality became more and more apparent as the years went by.

* * *

In the few years after that, they determined that this substance has the possibility to be something that could help everyone. After testing it on plants they discovered that the substance could rapidly modified the DNA format of what ever they are injected into. They called this substance, the Amazon Cell. From there research team through, that this could modify people with genetic disease, and or change people's lives for the better. The tests with Animals and their diseases were a big success. With the success of animals the Nozami Foundations, profits as a medical business skyrocketed. With the confidence boost they moved to human testing. But as they started to work on people, things started to get… Scary. When they began testing on people, they began to have erratic behavior, while their illness would be cured, they would also undergo a rapid and forced morph. The research team began to understand what was told amongst the wall of the temple. Amazons… They were cannibals.

* * *

 _We are Albert_

It has been 5 years since we found that Amazon cell. And while we have made considerable progress to manage the goo. Progress has been… Slow. We have tested on 9,000 different Amazons, and have come up with little. The Amazons, kill and eat anyone they can. To counter we have developed a drug that suppress the Amazon cell, and how to track them… but besides that nothing. We are moving on to another idea…

 _We are Observer_

The research team, went and injected Amazon cells into a woman, and placed her into a social environment, and they tested Amazon Cell Suppression drugs. And they Learned raw drug is only effective at one time. So they changed the suppression drug, this time it lasted longer and was able to be mixed into Flu shots, which they later found out had an effect of being less effective but lasts much longer, and can be used as many times as needed. But then… the woman had a child.

* * *

 _We are Albert_

Albert:( _surprised_ ) I'm sorry? Repeat what you just said?

Agent: I did not sutter. Test Subject 4 has done intercorse, and we have tested for a child. And as I noted in my report, the Amazon cells were supporting the child birth. Making a strong and healthy child.

Albert: And the child's Amazon Cells?

Agent: All cells that helped with the child's birth have now returned to the mother, but the ones that have stayed behind have multiplied and now feed through the umbilical cord.

Albert: An Amazon Human Hybrid?... _Sigh~_ Well I can't say that I didn't expect this.

Scientist:( _Breaks in_ ) Sir! Someone freed all the Amazons! And Jin has locked himself in his lab!

Albert: What?! I'll call you back!

The two of us head towards the office of Takayama Jin. We arrive in Jin's office to see him locking himself in the testing chamber with a syringe with Amazon cells and a belt that looks like a face. _What are you trying to do Jin?_

"Jin! What are you doing?!" I shouts slamming my fist on the glass.

Jin:( _strapping on belt_ ) We Screwed up Albert! We were never meant to use the Amazon Cell. And we need to clean up our mess.

Albert: Why?! Why did you release the Amazons? So that you can threaten the life of the people?!

Jin: I wasn't the one to realce them Albert! But...( _smiles_ ) Nevertheless Public needs to know, they need to know what dangers there is for the Amazon Cell. Just Like the Noise. They need to be put down. And besides, the thought of the hunt thrills me.

Albert:( _stumbles back_ ) No... You always did brought in something you killed yourself. So you want to handle the Amazons? By becoming one?!

Jin: I'm fighting fire with fire. Albert, you know it to be the truth. I'll gladly die if I have too. But you're gonna have to fight if you want that.

"Jin you son of a bitch!" Jin injects the cells into himself, suddenly while dropping the syringe his body starts to steam. Jin straps on the belt and turns the handle.

" **Alpha!** " The belt exclaims as Jin screams at the top of his lungs.

"Raaaaagh~! **Amazon!** " A blast of red colored air blasts from him.

" **Wild~!** " As steam fades, it leaves a red Amazon. The arms, legs, and the back are black with scales and fins.

" _It worked...Ah ha ha ha ha!_ " Jin then breaks through the glass.

" _See ya around._ " Jin salutes and runs off leaving me and everyone else behind.

"TAKAYAMA JIN~!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

* * *

 _Time skip: 5 months later We are Observer_

A few months after these events, in the hospital a woman gives birth to a boy.

"Congratulations mam. Here is your child." The doctor says handing their little baby to the mother and father.

"What shall we name him?" The mother asks.

"I guess we should call him-"

 _Time skip: 6 years later…_ _We are Albert_

 _The Facility has mostly recovered in the time since Amazon Subject 4-0 was born. We have had several encounters Jin after his escape. That bastard is destroying our work. But he does pose a point. We have yet to fully control the Amazon Cell. But that belt seems to have the possibility to allow control. So after a bit of digging we were able to find plans for the prototype version of the belt. We did have to take Jin's belt off of him for a time. But little did I know that he had friends. Soon after we reverse engineer a belt a friend busted him out before we could ask anything else. But we have a base. Sigh~ And yet, who could have released the Amazons?_

Raito: Something wrong Doc?

Albert:( _rubs eyes_ ) _Sigh~_ I'm fine. I'm just wondering if what we are doing is really gonna help people.

Raito: We won't know that until we try. Right?

Albert:( _nods_ ) Yeah. Yeah. You're right.( _sighs_ ) How's the Extermination Team?

Raito:( _flips through papers_ ) Well they are currently on mission in London. The Amazons have certainly spread out. I'm surprised that they were able to do this.

Albert: We tested on 9,000 of them. They would have much time considering the amount… But is Jin serious? He wants to hunt all 9,000 of them?

Raito:( _sighs_ ) Jin always liked crazy difficulty...Shall we prepare for Amazon 4-0?

Albert: Please do. We are gonna need him. He may be the key to ending this madness.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Son! Come here for a sec!" A father shouts from down stairs.

"Coming!" An enthusiastic voice says as the family's son rushes down.

"Whats up?" The Mother and Father smile, as the son tilts his head.

"We are having another addition to the family! You're mother is pregnant!" The Son's face brightens.

"We are gonna have a brother?!" The Son shouts in excitement.

"A sister!" The father exclaims as the Son jumps in excitement.

"Yay!" The smiles of this boy would not last another 4 years.

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.


	3. 2nd Hunt: Zero Awaking

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

2nd Hunt: Zero Awakening

In the last chapter we were brought up to speed about the Amazons, cannibalistic monsters that feed on humans. Along with that is their release of the Amazons into the world and, the introduction of Amazon Rider Alpha Takayama Jin. And with the birth of the first human/Amazon hybrid, we return to the world 4 years after we left off.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

 _The apple floats in the broad sky... The apple falls to the ground...  
_ ( _Flames fill the room, A hand is placed on the ground and drops of blood spills out across the floor. The hand is lifted off the ground_ ) _  
Stars are born, and songs are born. The lulu amel smiled for eternity.  
_ ( _two figures battle amongst the flames. One thrusts his arm into the other's chest as black blood spill out across the floor._ ) _  
The stars kiss, and the song falls asleep.  
_ ( _Pulling his arm the other figure falls to the ground. The victor looks around._ ) _  
Where is my place to return home...? Where is my place to return home...?  
_ ( _Then the victor looks down at his blood ridden hand. And begins to scream._ ) _  
The apple floats in the broad sky... The apple falls to the ground…  
_ ( _Soldiers rush in, and they take down the Victor and drag him away..._ )

* * *

 _We are Albert_

"Sir. Subject Zero is being brought it." I stare at the screen, looking at the boy. _I can't help to but think back to how we found him._ Transformed, covered in blood, and on the verge of a break down.

"What shall we do with him?" I sigh. _We can no longer send him back..._

"Get him a brace, then take him to Cell 5. I'll talk to him." _We prepared for this. But not in this way… Fate, are indeed a cruel mistress._

Raito: You sure about that?

Albert:( _takes off glasses and rubs eyes_ ) Yes. We have no choice but to tell him. I didn't want to bring him in till much later.

The men lift up his left sleeve and put the needle covered brace, putting it on small drops of blood drop. The men clean it up and change the boy into another set of clothes before they drag him off. But as he's brought back to his human form, a tear forms on the boy's eye.

 _Time skip: 2 hours We are Zero_

 _...Murr...Wha? What? I slowly sit up and look around. Where am I? What ah! Oh god...What What did I?_ I wrap my arms around my shoulders, when I feel something on my left shoulder. Lifting my sleeve up, I see that there is some sort of odd bracelet on my shoulder. _And it hurts, I think I can see some blood._

"Welcome back to the land of the living." A voice says. I turn to see a man with brown hair, glasses, blue eyes, dressed in a lab coat.

"Who-Who are?" I say crawling into the corner of the bed I'm on.

Albert:( _smiles_ ) My name is Albert Fillaus. But you can call me Albert. I am the head scientist here at the Nozami Foundation's project 4. The Nozami Foundation is an american Based company.

Zero:( _raises eyes_ ) P-Project 4?

Albert:( _nods_ ) Yes. The Amazon project. That's why you are here. Please. I need to know, what is the last thing you remember before waking up here?

Zero:( _scared_ ) I-I… I-

Albert:( _smiles_ ) It's okay. Take your time. And if you don't want to talk about it just tell me you don't want to.

Zero:( _looks up_ ) I-I want to...Ah! My mom and dad?! My sister?! Are they ok?

Albert:( _points to screen_ ) Look for yourself.

On the screen I see the news, and I see my mom, dad, and my sister make it out safe. A smile forms on my face and relax a little.

"Better?" Albert-san says and I give a nod to him.

"So...What happened? In that building. People were saying that there was a fight in there." Albert-san asks. After a moment of thought I begin to tell him.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _I was with my family and we were enjoying a day off, when the building suddenly exploded. My sister and me were separated from each other. After that the two of us just started looking for exits, till we became trapped in a big room. I thought we were gonna die. Till someone broke down the wall. We had through someone had come to save us. But our happiness soon turned to terror as a monster stood before us._

Albert: A monster you say? What did it look like?

 _It...I don't remember clearly, the smoke must have blocked my vision. But all I did was tell my sister to run as I rush up to the thing and I tried to hold it off. My sister did run, and when she escaped I through to run too. But then I...I felt something._

Albert: What is this "Something?"

 _A...A feeling of rage. I suddenly felt cold for a moment, till I felt a blast of hot air hit me. It wasn't the flames. Then suddenly I raged out and started to battle the thing. I then...I threw my arm into his...Chest and...I-I...I._

Albert: Don't push it anymore. Stop right there. I won't force to you feel more sadness.

* * *

 _Back to the present…_

Zero: Albert-san? You said I was brought here as a part of a...Amazon? Project?

Albert:( _sighs_ ) Yes. And I'm sorry to say...You cant leave. Or see you're family.

Zero: Wh-Why not?!

Albert:( _stands up_ ) Come with me and you will see why. But if you don't want to know the truth. Then don't follow me. The choice is yours.

Albert-san heads to the door, and opens it. Getting up I take a look at my clothes. I have been changed into another pair of clothes. All white.

"You're old clothes were covered in blood. So we changed you." I just shake off the thought as I go after him.

"Good choice. Now come with me." Albert-san says as the doors open, and we follow after.

* * *

 _Time skip: 1 years_ _We are observer_

 _In the year since Zero came to the facility, the team at the Nozami Foundation have been working hard on reengineering the belt similar to the one Takayama Jin's. And after four years the finally recreated it. Now that they have a proper working belt. They need a test subject._

Albert:( _walks up to door and types in code_ ) Zero. We need your assistance.

Zero: Why do you call me Zero? I have a name.

Albert:( _gestures_ ) I know. But this is for your sake. If no one knows you're real identity then it's easier to keep those who have left safe.

Zero: ….Okay.

 _We are Zero_

I'm taken to a open room with a belt on the pedestal. The belt looks like a face was built into it. Handles being a the nostrils and above being the eyes.

" _Put the belt on and turn the right handle._ " I hear over the intercoms. I walk over to the pedestal and I take the belt, and I strap it on. _And I grab the right handlebar, and I turn it...nothing._

" _Hold on._ " Is something supposed to happen?

" _Okay. I think, I know the issue now. But this wi-_ " The alarm rings.

" _Never mind. Zero! You're on top of this alert!_ " _Wh-Wait. Am I? Going on mission?_

* * *

 _Location Change: Yamanashi Japan_ _We are Observer_

In the deserts of Yamanashi a man drives through the desert. His name is Takayama Jin. He's been tracking down Amazons for 14 years now. Through he's far from killing them all, he doesn't care as long as he kills them. Taking a quick look at his phone, the marker points to two Amazons in the area. Heading to their awaken beacon, Jin drives off the road and towards a hidden military training facility.

 _Location Change: SDF SISH Block 820_ _We are Jin_

I drive up to a broken down bunker door.

"Hmm? What's this?" I get off my bike and walk over to the door which is busted. Scratch marks, and blood. Looking to my right I notice the body.

" _Phoo~_ Now that is nasty." The body was, as all other who fall victim to the Amazons, eaten. But after 14 years of seeing crap like this you get used to it. I head inside, the place is filled with piles of Carbon, and scratch marks. _It seems that the Noise were here, but judging by the claw marks they were after they were destroyed. Which leaves the question?_

Jin:( _looking around_ ) What killed the Noise and where is the Amazon?

I starts to walk around the area, and after a bit of walking, I hear a scream from a room down the hall. I speed walk over, as I arrive to two girls and the Amazon, eating a guard.

"Oh my…" The Orange haired girl says.

"Wh-What the hell are-" The Blue haired girl says.

Jin:( _walking over_ ) Amazon.

Blue Haired Woman: A-A what?

Jin:( _straps on belt_ ) A monster. Abomination, that should have never have been created….Through… I'm not one to talk.

Orange Haired Woman: What are you?

I turn the handle on my driver.

"Same as them. An Amazon." I say as I turn the handle on the driver.

" **Alpha!** " The belt speaks.

" **Amazon.** " My body blast out red hot air.

" **Wild!** " My body morphs into a red amazon with green scar marks all across my body.

" _Heh...now...It's time to hunt._ " I slowly walk towards the Amazon, in fear it charges towards me. Throwing a punch I dodge it, and I grab his arm, and trip the Amazon up. Falling to the ground I raise my arm and I sock him.

"Stop!" I turn to see the guard from before, his arm has been eaten off.

Guard: P-Please. Let me try to get to him…

Alpha:( _rolls eyes_ ) _Sigh~ This is always the hardest part of Amazon Hunting. Sorry buddy but this is for his own good._

I go in for the finisher, but I'm knocked back by a giant spear. Smashing into the wall, falling out and onto my knees I look back up, as the Amazon wobbles off. I rush over to the orange haired woman. Grabbing her collar, I bring her close to my face.

Alpha:( _points_ ) _Way to go bitch! By letting him go, he's gonna cause more havoc!_

Orange Haired Woman:( _pushes hand aside_ ) Hey! You don't know if you can save him!

Alpha: _Lady! You have no idea, what you just did._ ( _turns and chances_ ) _Come back here you son of a bitch!_

"Hey! Wait!" The three follow after me. The Amazon reaches the entrance, but stops. It looks up. "Hmm? Ah." I feel something in my gut, and it tells me to look up. _It another Amazon? Odd. Their only should be two here, how did get above us? Wait...How am I even detecting it anyways? I don't have this strong of senses...Unless...Whoever is sending out this signal is one with a ton of power._

" _RAAAAGHGHGHAAAAA~!_ " A loud roar is heard, then a the sound of a impact directs our attention to outside. Someone had fallen and smashed into the sand. The Amazon starts to back up.

" _Hmm?_ " The others behind me look out in surprise.

" _RAGH!_ " And in a flash, a figure slashes through the Amazon.

Amazon:( _splits in half_ ) _Th-Thank you-_

The Amazon's body melts into a black liquid. And now I get a good look on the figure. It's definitely another Amazon. The body is black with the chest being white, and red outlines. Black scales on my spine area, on the arms with longer sharper claws on the underside of his arms, then the legs are the same but without claws on the underside. And on his waist is a recreation of my belt.

" _Heeh. So they were able to re engineer a belt huh? And you are?_ " I ask the new arrival.

Zero:( _growls_ ) _I am...Amazon Rider Zero! I'm here to stop the Amazons!_

Alpha:( _smirks_ ) _Is that so? Heh. Well then...Come get me._

" _RAAAGH!_ " Zero charges towards me, and the scales extend out into arm blades. Jumping towards me, I dodge to the side sliding past his attack, Zero swings around his right leg, I jump back.

" _Well. This is a nice welcome, an Amazon that knows how to fight. This just got interesting._ " I ready myself into attack position. _Zero huh? Something feels different with him..._

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.


	4. No update

Hello everyone. Forge here, I put this out today to inform you all that I will not be putting up anything for a bit. I don't know if it will just be this week or I might be quite awhile. As I'm writing this, my grandma has just died. And now rests in peace. I don't know how long it will take before I can write and post again, but till then. Please, continue to read my work and give me criticisms. I love the feedback. thank you all for enjoying my work the past several years. And those of you who are new to my work, I hope that my work can give you a smile on a dreaded day.

Thank you.


	5. 3rd Hunt: Amazon Rider Zero

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

3rd Hunt: Amazon Rider Zero

In the last chapter Zero was brought into the Nozami Foundations grasp, as a new addition to Project 4. After a year of being in the hands of Nozami, Zero is finally allowed to leave the facility, but not to meet his loved ones…

* * *

 _We are Zero_

I sit in the plane, Albert-san looks at the belt from before. And the other armed men from the facility are staring at me. "Hey Please stop staring at me." A armed girl leans forwards. "And why is that?" I turn my head away, blushing a little. "It's awkward. When I'm around you guys I feel like I'm being stalked." I say. "* **Snicker** *" Comes from a man sitting in the other side of the plane. "Shut up! Josh." The armed people start joking around with each other. The way they talk calms me down a little. - _ **Raghsgh!**_ \- _Hmm?_ - **Why do you bother to be around them?! Drop the act! Our next meal in front of us.** \- _What?! No No!_ "Hmm? Hey Doc, what's happening?" One of the men says looking at me.

Albert:( _sighs_ ) It's the Amazon side of him scratching at his mind. Please try to hold it off Zero.

Zero:( _Hands on head_ ) I-I'm trying!

- **Why bother? You've been holding me back all your life. But admit it! You felt amazing when you transformed and fought! And these people are a wonderful meal!** \- _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ - **Never! Not while I'm here!** \- A buzzer sounds. " _Sir! We are nearing the drop zone!_ " A man says over the comms. "All right ready up." Albert unfastens his seatbelt and hands the belt over to me.

Albert: Here. This might help with holding back the Amazon.

Zero:( _looks up_ ) H-How is this?

- **I sense Amazon's near!** \- I stand up. - **Heh. Can't hold back now. Now let's feast!** \- I clench my head, and I drop to my knees. "Zero. You can't push away your Amazon self now. But you can gain control of it. If you work with the belt's help." - **Peh! Don't listen to him! We need to survive, eat, and kill!** -

Albert: For your family's sake. If you ever want a chance to see them again as you are now.

- **Kill them all!** -

I grab the belt and strap it on. I can feel the Amazon me screaming out. " _Onii-chan! I'll be waiting!_ " _That's right. I need to control this!_ "RAAAAAAGH~!" I turn the handle. The eyes turn blood red. " **Zero!** " The belt exclaims. "AAAAAH~~ **AMAZON!** " I shout. " **Kill~!** " My body bursts out in hot air as the bay doors open. I rush and jump out of the plane as I fall down. Smashing down into the sand, I rise up. I sense the Amazon in front of me, inside that facility. I launch forwards, the scales on my arms extend out, as I strike through the gut of the Amazon.

Amazon:( _splits in half_ ) _Th-Thank you-_

I look up to see a guard, a blue, and orange haired pair of girls. And next to them is a Red Amazon, his body is covered in green scars, his eyes green, and black finns. On his waist he also has the same belt as mine. He must be Alpha, the one Albert mentioned. " _Heeh? So they were able to re engineer a belt huh? And you are?_ " He asks.

Zero:( _growls_ ) _I am...Amazon Rider Zero! I'm here to kill the Amazons!_

Alpha:( _smirks_ ) _Is that so? Heh. Well then...Come get me._

" _RAAAGH!_ " I charge towards Alpha, and the scales on my arm, extends out into arm blades. Jumping towards him, he dodges to the side sliding past my attack, swinging around my right leg, Alpha jumps back. " _Well. This is a nice welcome, an Amazon that knows how to fight. Crude for the most part. But you know. This just got interesting._ " The man says.

Zero:( _Charges_ ) _RAAAGH!_

Alpha:( _dodges attack_ ) _Whoa. Not as Nimble as you were before. Guess that rush attack took it out of you. I'll give you credit for catching me off guard._

Albert:( _over comms_ ) It's all you Zero. The other Amazon is further in the facility. We just need to eliminate the other Amazon and we can leave. Don't worry about Jin. We'll get him another time. Give him my regards.

" _Raaagh!_ " Alpha charges me. Socking me in the stomach I reel over. " _Well. Nice knowing ya kid._ " Alpha says. " _C-C-C-_ " I mumble though my lips. " _C?_ " Clenching my fist, I ready up. " _Cock shot!_ " I smash my fist into the Alpha's groin as he falls to the ground. I grab the right handle on belt and turn it. " **Violent Punish!** " Raising my left leg I bring it down cutting down the side of the Alpha's chest.

Zero: _Professor Albert gives his regards._

* * *

 _Back on the plane_

"Oooh! That was good!" Josh says. "Heh. Schoolboy trick." Michael says smirking. "When I said: Give my regards. I didn't mean that." Albert says, a sweatdrop appearing on his head. The other soldiers in the extermination team snicker what Zero is doing. "Aw I wouldn't worry about it. It's the kids interpretation." Akira says patting Albert on the back.

Albert:( _Sighs_ ) Oh whatever as long as the message is given.

* * *

 _Back with Zero_

Running through the halls of the facility I begin to listen to my instencis. It tells me which way to go. That's not to say that I have my inner self in control. - **Hey. I sense a man nearby. Let's stop for a quick bite shall we?** \- _Shut up. Just direct me to the Amazon._ - **Why deny the hunger? You can have all you want.** \- _No! I'm still human! Just get me to the other Amazon!_ - **Hmf!** \- I rush into a meeting room where the other Amazon is. I enter to see a Tanooki Amazon eating a dead duards body.

Zero:( _backs up_ ) _Ah...Ah…_ ( _turns away_ ) _Hurrah~!_

I end up throwing up on the ground. " _So not as used to this as I thought._ " I turn to see Alpha. " _Wh-What m-made?_ " I ask. _Why would anyone do such a thing?! Why?_ " _Made him hunger?_ " Alpha says. " _Simple, they wish to eat. They hunger for human flesh. Which is why we must kill them all._ " Alpha jumps over me and towards the Amazon. - **You gonna just sit there and let him have the kill?** \- _Wh-What reason do I have to fight them? Their just trying to live like we are...So Why?_ - **Dumbass! Don't ask the same question! They gave in! They wanted something so the took it!** \- _So...What should._ - **Heh. You were so certain earlier! If you want to see them again. You need to kill them. Before they kill you!** -

Zero:( _stands up_ ) _Raaaaahh!_ ( _charges towards Amazon_ ) _Raagh!_

Alpha:( _dogdes_ ) _Whoa. Back on your feet are we? And with a bit of spunk too._

Amazon: _Why? I want to eat! I couldn't hold it back._

Zero:( _pants_ ) _I-I'm sorry...But I can't let you hurt anyone else!_

Amazon: _THEN DIE~!_

The Amazon knocks me back, Alpha puts his hand on my shoulder. " _Nice work kid. Back off!_ " Alpha pushes me aside. "Zero! You need to eliminate the Amazon!" I hear over the comm… " _...I'm done thinking._ " I mumble. " _Huh?_ " I grab the left handle of the grip and I pull out a whip. " _Huh? Whoa!_ " Tossing it, the whip wraps around the Amazon. I whip around the Amazon around and through a wall. I charge after him, the claws on my arms pop out and I charge towards the Amazon. The Amazon throws a punch, ducking under the attack I swing my arm gutting his stomach. Turning the handle on my belt I prepare for the finisher. " **Violent Strike!** " I spin my leg around knocking the amazon onto the ground. I slam my arm into his body as I tear out his heart _...Ugh. Saying it even in my head sounds brutal._ Crushing the Heart in my hand the Tanooki Amazon melts into goo.

Alpha:( _walks over_ ) _I guess I should say nice job...But._ ( _grabs Zero_ ) _The question is. Who the hell are you? I haven't seen you around before._

Albert: Zero! Get out of their! You're work is done. Leave!

Zero:( _grabs Alpha's arm_ ) _Alpha-san….Fuck off!_

Knocking Alpha back, I dash through the hallways of the facility and out into the sand. And next to the crater where I landed is a bike, rushing over to it I notice a note attached to it. "Use it. It will only comply to you. Go to these coordinates." Getting on the bike the eyes of it light up and as I rev the engine, it let's out a roar like rev.

* * *

 _We are Jin_

I rush out into the desert. Only to see the kid run away on a bike. " _Wait? Was that their before?_ " I let out a sigh, as I take my belt off. The air and ground around me cools. The sand and metal ground freezes. Walking over to my bike I get out my phone and look for his signal… "Odd. The brace should be able to track him...Unless." _As I predicted. I can't track him._ " _Professor Albert gives his regards._ " The kids words echo through my head. _So he works for Albert huh? I guess they wouldn't activate for him unless he's in trouble….Heh. So their grasping at straws now?_

Jin:( _chuckles_ ) Guess I should get going. Heh heh heh. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha~!

I get on my bike and I drive off.

* * *

 _4 weeks later…_ _Location Change: Tokyo Japan_ _We are Observer_

Akira walks into the testing room of project 4. "Hey Raito. Seen the kid?" Raito let's out a small sigh. "He went out for a bit." Raito says working on Zero's belt. "He left the facility?!" Akira says worried for both the kid and the people possibly around him. "Calm down. He got proper clearance. Besides where he's going won't have many people." Raito gets up with the belt and hands it over to Akira. "Mind putting this in his room?" Raito asks.

Akira:( _sighs_ ) Sure. Well anyways. Mind if I ask where he's going?

Raito:( _sits down_ ) He's going to pay respects.( _picks up cup_ ) _Sigh~_ You know… I question the decision of the Nozami Foundations of still continuing this research.

Akira:( _leans up against wall_ ) So I'm not alone in that thought.

Raito:( _turns to Akira_ ) Of course. Many amongst the people the here think the same.

Akira:( _sighs_ ) Making a kid, with a loving family and a promising future...All of that just to throw him and turn him into a killing machine?... It just…. Doesn't sit right with me.

Raito: Yeah...Not to mention, that most of the Amazons can't even be designated as real humans.( _sips drink_ )

Akira:( _nods_ ) Yeah. Their monsters...Yet the kid still thinks of them as Humans.

"Their are just some things a that a kid like him just can't grasp at his age." The two let out a sigh, and they continue with their work. Both them think the same thing. _What a Cruel world we live in._

* * *

 _We are Zero_ _Location Change: Tokyo grave site_

I walk through the grave site. I adjust my glasses and germ mask. Looking over all the graves of people. I come to a halt at a name. 'Tachibana Takeru. May he rest where he is now.' Tachi-Bana...Takeru. I let out a sigh as I turn to leave, when my eyes come to a girl. "Uh..H-Hello." She has dark orange eyes with short cream coloured hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head. She's currently in a white school uniform with a blue bow tie.

Zero:( _turns to grave_ ) Sorry. Did I startle you?

Girl:( _shakes head_ ) No. I just don't remember you.

Zero: I don't know you either. We haven't met before.

Girl:( _bows_ ) Sorry. I just thought since you were looking at my brother's grave… I just assumed.

"It's ok." The girl walks over to Tachibana's grave and place down flowers. "So what brings you here?" She asks. "Same as you. I'm paying respects to a friend. I was just about to leave...It's just his name caught my eye." I think back to what happened earlier today. "Is it ever right to kill someone?" She looks at me, raising her eyebrow. "Like...Ever?" I say looking back at the Grave.

Girl:( _turns to grave_ ) I'm not sure… I don't know if it's ever right…

Zero:( _chuckles_ ) Sorry for asking. I'll be going now.

I turn and I walk away. As the girl talks to the grave, letting off some form of release, from all the pain… _But for me… I still have a way to go._ Tachibana Takeru, the man who was crushed under rubble. And never got back up.

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.


	6. 4th Hunt: UN and Project Omega

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

4th Hunt: UN and Project Omega

It's been a few months since Zero first strapped on the belt and transformed. Now extermination of Amazons are more easier. But without extra help the Nozami foundation won't be able to properly handle this threat. So now they come forth to the UN for help.

* * *

 _We are Zero_

I now stand in the middle of a top secret conference. Discussing about the Amazon stuation to the UN so that we can get support for our operations.

"And you're telling me. That these "Amazons" have been living amongst us for the last decade?" Says the representative of the US Albert-san nods.

Albert: Yes. We had hoped that when we released them they would be in full control. But someone released them before we could get to that point.

Brazil Rep:( _looking at paper_ ) So you're saying that this Jin, person is hunting these Amazons?

Albert:( _nods_ ) Yes sir. He went after them, we have placed trackers on all the Amazons. So as soon as they awaken we can track them down.

Canada Rep:( _crosses arms_ ) So then why is he not here?

Albert:( _looks down_ ) Jin, is elsewhere. Most likely handling another Amazon.

Canada Rep: Then why is it such an issue you need to come to us about it?

Albert-san puts on a serious face.

"Because, their are still 8,845 Amazons still out there." The entire room gasps.

"What?!" _It's been almost 14 years, and yet we've only managed to cut down their numbers by about 155 Amazons._

"Since their escape, they have traveled out of Japan, and into other countries." The room is filled with whispers.

"Which is why I require you're nations assistance." Everyone begins to die down and focus.

China Rep:( _looks to Albert_ ) I do hope you have something in line to defend against them. More than just waiting.

Albert: We have already developed special equipment that is compatible with current weapons. Special Shock bullets, Deployable electric wires, and...Most importantly. An Amazon of our own. Zero!

I walk down the stairs of the hall. The reps of the nations all look to me.

"A kid?" The room begins swell in confusion.

"How's a kid supposed to help?" _Normally...They would be right. This shit ain't right_. But as Akira-san puts it. ' _That's just war kid. Morals don't mean much in a war._ ' I step up to where Albert-san is.

"This. Is our greatest weapon." Unzipping my backpack, I take out my belt. Strapping it on, I turn the right handle.

" **Zero!** " The Amazon roars up in me.

" **Amazon!** " I shout my body beginning to steam.

" **Kill~!** " My body bursts out, ice cold water 5 feet away from be begins to boil. Everyone is shocked. A small silence fills the room, before people began to scream.

"A-A….Are you INSANE?!" The room roars.

Canada Rep: You're saying we trust this Thing?!

China Rep: Right...What's to say he won't try and kill us!

Japan Rep:( _slams fist on table_ ) Why should we trust someone like him?!

Zero:( _clenches fist_ ) _Everyone….SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

My roar echoes through the room.

" _Ahem_. Zero, next time let me handle it." Albert-san says.

" _S-Sorry._ " I back off. Albert just gives a small sigh before getting back to his point.

"Altho it may be true that he is also an Amazon, but he as just as in control of his other self to the point where he can hide amongst the populous." The UN Rep's begin to talk amongst themselves. After what seems for quite a bit of talking the come to a conclusion.

"We have decided that we need more than just words...We need proof." - **Hey.** \- _Not now!_ - **Thought you should know. One amongst the guards in the room is an Amazon** \- _Really?...Wait….I can sense him._ - **He's feeling it too. He feels the hunger...This room is about to get loud!** \- In the back of the room I notice the Amazon. Hunched over and in the looks of pain.

Guard: Hey man you o-

Amazon:( _transforms_ ) _Raaagh!_ ( _tears Guards arm off_ ) _I-It's just a snack…_

The room goes silent with the guards screams. The Amazon type is that of a cocoon amazon. I need to kill it before it breaks out! I rush over to a flag as I tear off a strip of it. Jumping across the room I get to the guard, picking him up I just back down to Albert-san. Wrapping the strip around the guards arm, I squeeze it tight. Blood starts to stop flowing.

"Zero. I've got this now. Get that Amazon." I nod.

( _starts playing: Luminous Sword_ )

Rushing over I jump back to the Amazon, knocking the arm out of his hand, I then toss the Amazon down the flight of stairs. I jump up into the air, a pair of claws pop out from both my knuckles. I stab the groin of the Amazon. It let's out a scream of pain, it wraps his arms around my arm and he tosses me back. I land smashing a table. I roll back on my feet, the claw on my left knuckle slides back in. I grab the left handle on my belt, I pull out a spear.

" **Violent! Strike!** " I toss the spear, it strikes the shoulder of the Amazon, and because I sent it flying with such velocity I knocked the Amazon into the wall. Both blades out of my knuckles I charge towards the Amazon turning the right handle.

" **Violent! Punish!** " I launch myself into the air.

Zero: _RAAAGH~! DIE!_

Amazon:( _body hardens_ ) _C-Cant...Move!_

Zero:( _blades bounce off_ ) _Wha? Shit!_

 _The Human flesh and my attack must has accelerated his metamorphosis!_ The shell begins to break.

" _Albert-san! I might need some help on this!_ " Albert-san nods as put a hand up to his ear piece.

"Zero needs backup! Move!" From the front door the Amazon extermination team bursts into the room.

"Aim for its wings! It's a Rank B Amazon." The men quickly take their aim and positions. The shell breaks as the Butterfly Amazon flies out into the sky. Everyone quickly takes aim and open fires on the Amazon.

"Aim for its wings! Aim for its wings!" Akira shouts, the Amazon seems to focus its attention on me. I do my best to dodge the Amazons attack but it smashes the ground next to me, sending me away.

Akira:( _turns_ ) Laura! Take the shot!

Laura:( _aims weapon_ ) One shot….One kill.( _fires_ ) I am the bullet.

Josh:( _shoots gun_ ) Take this you fluttering piece of shit!

They shoot down the amazons wings before he can take off again.

" _Agh...Right. Time for round 2!_ " I charge towards the Amazon. Jumping up as blades on my leg extends out. I smash my leg into the shoulder of the Amazon, cutting open a massive gash.

" _Shoot that motherfucker!_ "

Miranda:( _charges in_ ) Suck it!( _stabs wound_ ) Raaagh!

Ben:( _cocks weapon_ ) Back up!

Fuku:( _nods_ ) Me and Laura have the shot!

Miranda jumps back, shooting the wounds the Amazon falls back letting out an ear piercing scream as the Amazon falls over and turns to goo.

"Vermin...Exterminated." Everyone let's out a sigh of relief.

"Gentlemen. I assume you understand now? This is what we face. The Amazon's now live amongst us. But with our tech we can find them...and exterminate them." The Reps begin to talk amongst themselves again. They all come to a unified agreement.

"We understand. The UN will hereby grant support to the Nozami Foundation to eliminate the Amazon Threat." And with a handshake the Nozami Foundation project 4 was kicked into overdrive.

* * *

 _Location Change: Tokyo Japan_ _We are Observer_

Meanwhile in a quiet house. Lives a boy, who hasn't seen the outside world for his 2 years of life. With brown hair, white undershirt, and green eyes. This name is Haruka Mizusawa, and this is the story of his first awakening.

Rika:( _walks in_ ) I'm home.

Haru:( _turns and smiles_ ) Ah! Welcome back mom!

Rika:( _sighs_ ) Yes. Nice to see you to Haruka. And taking your medicine just as I asked. Thank you.

Haru:( _nods_ ) Yeah! I-I just wish I could have a little more to eat than just this. N-Not that this is a problem!

" _Hmf._ All right. I'll ask the doctors if you can have more to eat. At the pace you're going I think you should be able to." Haruka smiles.

"Thanks!" Rika Mizusawa, a head rep in the Nozami Foundation.

"I'll be up in my office if you need me." Haruka nods. Rika heads up to his office, entering her room she takes a seat and cracks open her computer.

"Raito? Are you their?" Rika asks the video call opening.

Raito: _Yes mam. I'm here. What do you need?_

Rika:( _clicks pen_ ) Project Omega, is proceeding well. But his hunger is progressing. He's wanting more.

Raito:( _nods_ ) _Well that's to be expected. Just as Zero was, he was raised in a Human household. So he's bound to have an appetite. I would recommend that we allow him more food, along with new medicine. Let him have a normal meal. Might be a good moment to build relationship with you're and your daughter._

Rika:( _looks to Raito_ ) What I do with my daughter is not your business.

Raito:( _Pauses_ ) _...Y-Yes mam. If there's anything else, just tell me._

Rika:( _shakes head_ ) No. That's all I have to report.( _hangs up_ )

Back downstairs, a woman visually she looks to be younger than Haruka.

"I'm back Haru." This is Mizuki Mizusawa, Rika's daughter. And in the two years that the two have been together, He and Mizuki began treating each other as siblings.

"So have you told mom about-" Mizuki begins to say to

"Haruka?" Riku walks out from her office.

Rika:( _turns to Mizuki_ ) Oh, Mizuki you're home. Good, I contacted the doctor and they said you can have bigger meals once they prescribe you new medicine.

Mizuki:( _smiles_ ) You hear that?

Haru:( _nods_ ) Yes. Thank you Mom.

Rika: Of course.

 _Time skip: that Night_ _We are Haruka_

I enter my room, I check my fish.

"Yup. All still there." Now time for that. I turn to my desk, walking over I open up the middle drawer with a small case. Putting the case on the desk I open it up to a syringe. As I'm about to load the syringe with medicine I pause…

"I always feel so scared after taking these." Just before I take the syringe, I just put it all away and lock it back up in the drawer and I head to bed….

- **...Finally. My hunger...I want it...I want to feed!** -

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.


	7. 5th Hunt: Omega Eveloution

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

5th Hunt: Omega Awakening

Last time the UN held a Top secret Meeting discussing the matter of how to deal with the Amazons. At first the UN is unsure whether or not to give support, but after a scuffle with an Amazon the UN decides to fund Project 4. Meanwhile back in Japan, we are introduced to Mizusawa Haruka, the adopted son of Rika Mizusawa a head director of the Nozami Foundation. And while Haruka doesn't know it he is labeled under the codenamed: Project Omega.

* * *

 _We are Albert_

Albert:( _crosses arms_ ) Alright Zero, we got orders from the UN to deploy to a US research facility in the Arizona Desert. You will not be alone on this mission. The US has also deployed a team of green berets. But do expect the people at the facility to give you back up. Clean up the Amazon and return here.

Zero:( _nods_ ) Roger.

Zero turns and leave the room. Leaving me to my thoughts, I look to my right to where Raito's desk used to be. It's been another year since Zero first strapped on the belt, and he still seems to hold doubt in his heart… This might pose us a problem in the future.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

In a forest, a travel van stops in a dark part of the forest.

"Hey, I think we took a wrong turn somewhere…" A woman says looking around the surroundings.

"Let's head back, this place is creeping me out." The man's breath becomes heavier. "Hey, what's wrong?" The man reals over.

"M-My stomach...So Hungry...F-Forgive...Me..." The man looks to the woman his face mutating. The woman screams as she tries to leave the car, but the doors are locked. She struggles to the back. The man crawls to the woman his body mutating more and more. A blast of heat blasts the glass sending cracks through it. There stands a spider Amazon. The woman opens the back door, a man stands there with no emotion in his face.

Woman:( _scared_ ) Help…( _sees man_ ) Please help me!

The other man, simply looks down at her. He transforms, launching the woman back inside. Entering the truck, and closing the door all that could be heard that night… Was a scream of pain, then the sound of a bite.

* * *

 _We are Haruka_

 _I awake in my bed. But...Something's off._ - **Raagh! Raagh!** \- Getting up from my bed, I rush to downstairs. - **Play time's over.** \- I feel drowsy, off balance, and my body feels like it has a mind of its own. Leaving the through the front door, I begin to feel something in me. Like it wants to break out. I leave the front gates of my house. Then… I begin to hear something, like chains holding back something. The beast trying to break out. I start to randomly walk…

* * *

 _We are Akira_

We arrive on the scene. The team spreads out searching the surrounding area.

"Hey~ Boss? Where's the kid?" _Again Josh?_

"Josh. You really need to keep up with whats going on around the place." Micheal points out.

Laura:( _sighs_ ) Didn't you hear? He's on another mission given to him by the UN. That was a few days ago.

Josh:( _looking around_ ) Really? Man with the New support from the UN, you'd think that we wouldn't be doing this with a bigger team.

Ben: They don't exactly 100% trust us yet.

Akira: Cut the chatter you two. Yuusuke?

Yuu:( _taking out tablet_ ) One of them is the same type as yesterday. But it's rank B this time. Mamoru. Be ready.

Mamoru:( _nods_ ) Right!

Michael:( _turns to Mamoru_ ) And don't forget. We are here for you.

Looking around the place is strung with web, with body parts attached to them.

"The other one is the real problem, through...ID Code B-008 Rank A..." Yuusuke notes.

"Alright then…" The team moves slower through the forest.

"Never taken down an A before...Wonder how much it's worth." Miranda ponders.

Josh: It's gonna be plenty of good drinking for us…

Akira: Dumbass… The more valuable it is, the harder it's gonna be to kill. Especially now that we don't have Zero with us. Everyone stay sharp, you can't enjoy the bonus if you come back in a body bag.

"It's here...it's close…" Mamoru says, looking around. Suddenly something wraps around Yuusuke, as he begins to be dragged away.

"Yuusuke!" We chase after the Spider amazon as it turns tail and runs.

"Go!" Fuku rushes back to the truck, starts it up and drives. And Mamoru transforms into his Mole Amazon.

* * *

 _We are Haruka_

I hobble through the forest. My breaths getting heavier and heavier. I can't stand straight. _Wh-Whats going on?!_

"Why did I come here?" My body is just acting on its own

* * *

 _We are Akira_

Mamoru begins to get closer to the other Amazon, but suddenly something flies by. Knocking Mamoru back. It's the Rank A amazon. A Bat Amazon.

"It's the Rank A! Everyone, back up Mamoru! Fuku stay on Yuusuke!" We all open fire on the Rank A, but he deflects the bullets with his wings.

"AAAAGH~!" We look over to see Fuku being attacked by the Rank B Amazon.

Akira:( _looks to others_ ) They need help, stay on him!

Josh: Yes sir. Miranda, Michael! Go! We got it here.

Miranda: Right!

Rushing over to Fuku, Miranda kicks the Amazon off of him.

"Fuku!" I shout rushing over to him.

"You alright? Can you stand?" Miranda begin melee combat with the Amazon, slashing the amazon, hasn't made much of a dent. We really do need another Amazon on our side. The Rank B, slashes Miranda knocking her back towards us. I manage to catch her before she hurts herself. Looking back over to the Bat situation they are also having trouble. Yuusuke fumbles onto his feet.

Akira:( _aims gun_ ) Yuusuke back off!

Yuu: I'm sorry, Mako...Sorry I didn't say anything…

Akira: What are you saying Yuusuke!?

Yuu:( _chuckles_ ) I-I'm another one...One of them!

Yuusuke's face, begins to change his body starts to morph. Steam engulfs him, then a blast of heat knocks us all back. Leaving a beetle Amazon.

"Yuusuke!" Michael shouts, Yuusuke turns to her smiles and turns away. Yuusuke slowly walks towards us, then the amazon from before charges us. Yuusuke quickly turns around and rushes the Rank B, and knees it in the face. The two begin to battle each other. Rank B fires it's webs at Yuusuke, but Yuusuke breaks the webs. The Rank B charges him, knocking him up into the air and lands flat on his belly. I check back with team 2 but there's still having a hard time.

Akira: It's gone sideways...This doesn't look good.

Michael: No way...Yuusuke's….An Amazon?

Suddenly the car's horn is honked. Catching everyone's attention. A man in a dark cloak sits in the driver seat.

"What are you doing?! It's dangerous here! Get out of here!" The man chuckles. Standing up he walks over to us.

"Who the hell are you?" Miranda asks.

Man:( _walking over_ ) So you are the Extermination Team of the Nozami Foundation? Well, aren't you just the bag of goodies.

He stops in front of the Rank B and Yuusuke. Pushing aside the left hand of his cloak, reveals a belt? An Amazon Driver?! Made in all black the only other sign of color is the purple eyes.

"I haven't come here to save you….Merely to Test. something." The man says as he turns the handle.

" **Sigma!** " The belt states, the eyes turning a dark purple.

" **Amazon.** " A blast of blue flames burst from his sending the two back. The flames surround a mostly grey Amazon, with a slight sign of black with an undersuit, and an orange weather down the middle of him. His eyes like his belt's are dark purple.

* * *

 _We are Haruka_

I stand off in the distance, looking on ward. My breathing has become more monster like. _Seeing these monsters is awaking me...Awaking? What?_ The grey man, looks at the two other monsters. He points to the spider, and the spider climbs up a tree and lunges towards the grey man. I become more and more enraged.

 _Location Change: Haruka's home_ _We are Observer_

Rika enter Haru's room to find no one. She heads over to his desk and opens it. Inside is the medicine. Unused.

"He didn't take yesterday's dose...Haruka." Rika says looking at the medicine on the table.

 _Back to Haru_

The man in grey knocks the Spider back with a punch. - **Hraaagh! RAAAGH!** \- The grey man battles the spider with ease. The grey man knocks the spider up into the air, and smashes him into the ground.

" _Hmf. Better than I expected._ " The Grey man launches his hand into the spider and pulls out his heart.

" _No matter how many times I look at it this is damn nasty..._ " The Grey man crushes the heart in his hand, as the spider turns into goo. - **Let...me...OUT! RAAAAAGH!** -

Haru:( _scared_ ) Wh-What is this? N-No...! RAAAAGH!

- **HURRAAAGH! I….Want….OUT!** -

"Raaa _AAGH_ **!** " I launch up into the air.

* * *

 _We are Akira_

Suddenly from the sky falls another amazon.

"Another amazon? What the hell is this? An Amazon festival?" Ben says.

"What the hell… Where are they all coming from?" This Amazon is green with brown scales lining his body. His breath is raspy. And his eyes… blood red.

" _Huu...RAAAGH!_ " The Green Amazon jumps the Bat amazon, sending him to the ground. The Rank A quickly gets back on its feet, only to be knocked back again by the Green one. The two begin to battle each other. Green seems more agile and powerful, as he pulls the Rank A amazon from the sky. The Green one bites, into the Rank A.

"Mamoru! Don't do anything rash till we know what's going on." Ben takes out his tablet and scans the two amazons.

Ben: Boss? We have a problem. I can't get the ID code for those two unidentified ones.

Akira: What?!

Miranda: Ah. They don't have Armlets...?

Micheal:( _surprised_ ) Wha? Whats going on?!

We all look. Neither the grey one nor the green one have an Armlet.

"Now that a first." Josh remarks.

"Then… Ben, what's Yuusuke's ID code and rank?"

"It's B." We look back to Yuusuke who's on the ground. Looking back to the green one, who's still trying to eat the Bat. After a bit of trying, the Green Amazon, beats down on the Rank B. The Rank B knocks the green one away, but he quickly jumps back onto the Rank B. Then the Green pull off the Rank B's wings and sends him flying. The Rank B rolls over, not wasting a second the Green Amazon charges forwards and launches up into the air Smashing his leg into the Rank B.

"Whoa...Brutal." _Sigh~_ This job just keeps getting weirder and tougher.

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.


	8. 6th Hunt: Omega Awakening

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

6th Hunt: Omega Evolution

In the last chapter, Zero was sent on a secret UN mission. While the Extermination Team handles with another Amazon sighting. But as they go about their mission, one of their own is discovered to be an Amazon hiding amongst their ranks. And their backs were up against a wall. Another surprise appears, in the Name of Sigma, and a mysterious Green Amazon.

* * *

 _We are Akira_

" _Raaaagh!_ " The Green Amazon screams into the air, as the Bat turns to goo. Turning he looks to the Grey Amazon.

" _Hmf. This trip became all the more interesting._ " The Green Amazon charges the Grey, throwing a punch Grey simply dodges out of the way.

" _Not in the right state of mind I see._ " Grey bounces back all of Greens attacks.

" _Don't tell me...You haven't eaten? You won't last like that._ " Grey puts out his arm, and Green goes for it. Grey socks Green in the chest launching him into the air, then sends him into the ground knocking Green out.

Akira:( _rushes up_ ) Don't move!( _Grey looks up_ ) Are you guys test subjects? Why aren't you wearing an Armlet?!...Answer us!

Grey:( _looking around_ ) _So...You don't know all the details...Do you?_

Laura:( _aims gun_ ) You appear to still be in your right mind. We can capture this one instead of exterminating him.

Miranda: But isn't it better to just exterminate him. Right? Mamoru! Handle Yuusuke.

Mamoru nods, and rushes over to him.

"Yuusuke-kun! You were an Amazon too?!" The Grey sighs.

" _You know what? I'm done here, you people can handle him._ " And with that Grey jumps away leaving the Green one with us.

" _HURRRAAGH!_ " Yusuke jumps Mamoru, and beings to eat him.

" _Yuusuke-kun! Stop it!_ " Mamoru shouts.

"Shidou-san!" Miranda shouts

"Yuusuke stop!" Josh yells to him.

Ben:( _aims gun_ ) Yusuke-san, don't you recognize us?!

Laura:( _helping Fuku_ ) Fuku-san! Get up!

Yuusuke jumps away leaving the battlefield.

"Yusuke-san!" Mamoru begins to get on his feet.

"Damn it. Go after Yusuke!" That's when Laura and Fuku, get into the truck and they pick us up. "Laura! Drive!" Laura kicks the truck into drive, as we chase after him.

"Hold on Fuku." I say bandaging him in the back.

"Keep the Green one out cold!" I shout to Ben.

Mamoru:( _confused_ ) Ootaki-kun was our teammate...Why?

Josh:( _sighs_ ) Who knows? But it's not your fault, Mamo-chan. Got it?

The team makes, quick and temporary patches to injuries.

"We'll have no choice but to kill Yusuke-san..." Ben says trying not to tear up.

"Boss! The ID emitter is around here!" Laura parks, as the team that can still move leaves the truck.

* * *

 _Location Change: Project 4 command center_

A man walks up to Albert.

"Sir." Albert sighs and turns to the worker.

"Rika-san just gave us a report… Project Omega has entered its second phase." Albert clenches his fists, but turns back to face the screens.

"Ok… Tell the extermination team after their done...To bring him in." The man salutes and exits the room. Just as Zero enters the room.

"What's up Doc?" Albert sighs.

* * *

 _Back with Akira_

We look around the area. And there's no sign of him.

"Shidou-san." We move over to Ben, and we see a line of gear left by Yusuke. And next to a tree, is a bloody Armlet…

"He got away." Everyone lowers their weapons.

"I see...So the armlet is the emitter. That makes sense." _Of course, so he can knock us off the scent._

"So...Yusuke got away...Good." Michael says letting out a sigh of relief.

Akira:( _nods_ ) It'll only be a matter of time before he starts feeding.

Michael:( _turns to Akira_ ) You don't know that! He might just come back to us!

Ben:( _looks to Michael_ ) ….We don't know for sure. I know you want to believe him because he's your boyfriend and all...But...We don't know if he's even in their anymore.

Michael:( _turns to Ben_ ) You don't know that! That Grey Amazon from before was able to control himself. Why not him! He hasn't eaten anything yet! We can still get to him. Right Mamoru!

Mamoru:( _nods_ ) Yeah. It's possible.

"Time will tell." I say. _As much as I hate it…_

"I know it's the rule to not ask...But I want to know!" Josh shouts.

"What are the pests...or rather...What are the Amazons?" What are the Amazons….

" _So...You don't know all the details...Do you?_ " The words of the grey Amazon echo through my head. Everyone looks to me.

Akira:...That's what I want to know. Especially now. The pests….Zero… Project 4. Alpha, and who ever that Green and Grey Amazons are….For now, we're falling back.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Yusuke fumbles through the forest, clenching his right shoulder.

"Why?" He mumbles. ' _I figured I'd be okay...that I'd work out like Mamoru and Zero. I just wanted...to live as a human._ ' Yusuke falls to the ground. He grunts in pain, but continues forward. ' _Is my only choice to be exterminated? But...if it's them..._ '

* * *

 _Location change: Apartment_ _We are Jin_

Our car pulls up to the front of the complex.

" _Sigh~_ That kid, is really interesting. Hmm?" Getting out of the car, I see a man in a dark cloak.

"And you are?" He stays silent. I sigh, both me and Nanaha-san head to the door.

"A Green Amazon." The man says.

"Huh?" _The hell is this guy talking about?_

Man: A green Amazon, a type similar to you. Also without a armlet. Now in the hands of the Nozami Foundation. If you move now, you can catch the boy.

Jin:( _looks away_ ) Hey, hey. I ain't some-( _looks back_ )

The man is gone.

"What the?...That ominous." But a green Amazon, similar type as me, and without an armlet. Well, if it's nearby. I check my phone to check where the extermination team is right now. Not too far away. _If I move now I might be able to catch up._

"Here." Nanaha-san hands me nails.

"What are?" Nanaha-san cuts in.

Nanaha:( _walks back to car_ ) For stopping them. I will distract them, you gas the car, then get the kid away.

Jin:( _smiles_ ) Ah! As expected of Nanaha-san. You really are my Angel.

 _Location Change: Road_

Putting out the nail's onto the road, I rush back over to Nanaha-san's car.

"We're set." The car drives over and the right tire pops. Two of the team gets out of the car to inspect. We get out and head over to them.

"Hey? Did something happen?" Nanaha-san says walking over, in the meantime I head to the back. Taking out a can, I slightly open the back door, and I spray the gas.

"Hey...Do you feel a bit sleepy?" Someone says from inside. A few seconds after that, I hear people flop over. Opening up the truck I see a Green Amazon.

"This must be it." Picking him up I take him over to the car, and put him in the back. Covering over in a tarp I head back into the car.

"Thanks." Nanaha-san nods, as she heads back over to the car.

* * *

 _Location Change: Project 4 HQ_ _We are Zero_

As I walk the halls, my mind is filled with the words that Alpha told me.

" _If all you do is live as if you're a human, you will die. So before then you must either eat or kill the opposition!_ " _...But...What am I...Really? A human? Amazon? I keep putting it behind me, but everytime I do, the question comes again. My old self says that I'm human...But the other guy says says that I'm an Amazon. I don't know which one is my real self. Is it the Amazon? Or the Human?_

Zero:( _sighs_ ) I can't keep putting this behind me. I need to face it. Better now than later.

Michael:( _crying_ ) Z-Zero?

Zero:( _Rushes over_ ) Wh-Whats wrong? Did something happen?

Michael: Yuusuke….Yuusuke...Is An Amazon.

"What?!" _Ootaki-san is an Amazon?_

"Hows that possible?! Either me or Mamoru would have been able to find out?!" My senses should have noticed!

"We….Were gonna have to exterminate him...don't we." Micheal says barely able to say those words.

"Maybe not. As long as he doesn't eat anyone, we might be able to bring him back." Those words eases her pain. I head away, going to the command center….

* * *

 _Location Change: Unknown._ _We are Haruka_

I awake, snuggled up in a blanket.

"Oh? Morning sunshine." A man says walking over to me.

"Wh-Who are you?" He chuckles. He turns and heads to a duffle bag.

"Introductions later. I need...To do something...real quick." He takes out an armlet that looks to have a device, that has glowing blue eyes. Walking over to me, he slides up my sleeve, and straps on.

"AGRH...Agh~!" _Oh god it hurts...Oh god…_

Man: Do you remember? Why you're here?

I remember back, to the other me. The men and their weapons. Confusion and terror. Then me being knocked out.

"W-Why...Did I do that?" "Why you ask?" The man leans over and grabs me by the hair, and makes me look at him.

"It's because you're an Amazon, obviously." _What? Amazon?_

"I'm a…. A-Amazon?" _What the hell is an Amazon?...I-Is that...Me?_

Man:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Don't tell me. You don't know what you are?

Haru: What are you talking about? What is a Amazon?

Man:( _smiles_ ) Ha ha ha! Well this is a shocker, so he's got no info to give. Why'd I even bother to drag you back here?

Haru:( _turns to man_ ) What are you talking about? Who are-

"Now, now. I'll keep this simple to avoid complications. You are-" Suddenly another voice calls out from another room.

"It's ready! Jin! Bowls." _So his name is Jin-san?_

"Yes Honey." Jin grabs three bowls, and heads over to 'Honey' and smells the air.

"Ahh~ It's smells so Good!" Jin heads inside.

"Ah~ Nanaha-san you're tofu tastes so good!" Jin comes back holding two bowls of miso.

"Hot, hot, hot." Jin puts down the bowls.

"Anyways, here. Just eat this for now. Full of the proteins we need." _What?_

"Proteins?" Jin hands me chopsticks.

"Here." I pause, and Jin ends up putting the chopsticks on my bowl.

Jin:( _sighs_ ) Listen. You and I have Amazon Cells that need human cells. That's the lil beast you're raising inside.( _eats soup_ ) Ah ha ha… Hey. Have you ever wanted to eat someone?

Haru:( _confused_ ) Wha-No. Never.

Jin:( _nods_ ) I see...Well, you must have that controlled for you. But you had no armlet. Were you taking meds?

"M-Meds?" I fumble out of my mouth scared unsure.

"Shots." Jin smiles and laughs.

"I see. You are quite docile." _Wh-What the hell is happening?!_

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.


	9. 7th Hunt: Omega Belt

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

7th Hunt: Omega Belt

In the last chapter, the Extermination Team had one of their own transform into an Amazon. But with no control over his other self, Yuusuke rages out and attacks the team. But after gaining slight control over himself again, Yuusuke runs off in pain and unsure of what to do now. And while the team heads back to Project 4, after one of their tires pop, their other Amazon. A Green Amazon known as Omega was captured and taken in by Alpha.

* * *

 _We are Haruka_

Jin chows down on his food. "So...How long?" "Huh?" I look to Jin. "How long have you been on your meds?" "T-Two years." Jin leans back and begins to laugh. "Two whole years on meds." Putting down his bowl he leans back and let's out a Laugh.

Jin: The armlets work just like shots. They automatically inject you with drugs. When you run out of medicine, you become an Amazon and only focus on food.

Haruka:( _sacred_ ) F-Food? Wh-What's considered...F-Food?

Jin:( _leans forwards_ ) You want to eat Humans. Once the Amazon cells awaken, the drugs no longer work. There's no more control. But since we caught you in time-

"Jin-san!" Nanaha-san calls from the other room. "Chicken." "Yes, Honey!" Jin quickly replied before getting to his feet and into the doorway. I spend a few seconds, just taking in the pain. Before I decide to follow after Jin. Heading up to the roof, the roof is small, barely enough space for a small garden and a chicken coop with a knife stabbed into the top left hand corner of the coop. Chickens scuttle around. I looks to Jin while, still clutching my arm in pain. Their I see Jin, walking over to one, Jin picks up a brown one.

Jin: You're lucky. You get to have chicken hot pot with us tonight.

Haurka: Eh? Isn't that your pet?

Jin:( _turns to Haruka_ ) What? What are you talking about?( _grabs knife_ ) We're raising then to eat them. Even before becoming an Amazon, I only ate what I killed myself. Oh. But I havent eaten any humans yet.

The thought of Jin killing the chicken is enough to make me puke. I feel my stomach converge. I place my hands over my mouth to stop the flow. "Throwing up? Then do it on the garden, it'll fertilize it." I quickly open the garden up letting my innards flow out. Jin just happily chuckles before saying to me. "Try to cover as much as you can." Just what the hell is wrong with him?!

* * *

 _Location change: Nozami Foundation Japan HQ_ _We are Akira_

Standing in our Execution Team room, that also acts as Mamoru's room, we ring up Albert who's talking to us over the phone. "Yes. We've already received the footage of the two unknown Amazons. Of course, the UN's also been given details." I'm done beating around the bush. Even though I've been here since this whole extermination team started, I haven't been given a clue. Nothing about the Amazons, why they exist, how the exist, and how did it get to a kid like Zero?!

Akira:( _pissed_ ) Tell us what the Amazons are, right now!

Albert:( _sighs_ ) Can't you just keep exterminating without asking questions, like before?

Laura: No way in hell we can now! One of them is our friend!

Ben: Don't tell me...You knew?

Albert:( _nods_ ) Yes. But only one, the formerly in development Amazon. Code Named: Omega. A test to see if we can recreate, the stability and power of Zero, but also by enhancing them. Though the Grey one is unknown. But because of what the belt labeled him as. We now are referring him as Sigma. Besides, we wouldn't have known if those two would be their. The armlet emitter is an Alarm. It doesn't react until they become an Amazon.

"So then… We can't track him if he removes it?!" Albert gives a silent nod. "So we'll track then on foot, but for now...SPILL IT!" Albert sighs, that's when the door behind us opens. In walks the man himself, in his lab coat and everything. "Understood."

Albert: In light of this situation… The Team has decided that you require some level of explanation. So as the head, I feel as if it's my duty of bring you up to speed.( _takes out tablet_ )

Albert: Well aren't we lucky.

* * *

It all goes back to when, I was looking up a lead on a potential site of an early civilization. Upon digging up this site, I alongside the team I was with at the time. We discovered the Amazon Tomb. And inside there's a pool of Pure Amazon Cells. I took them back for research. As you know, we used that for our change of Animals and plants. But 10 years ago, we had a break out all of the Amazons we had for examination. All of the Amazon's have been fitted with the armlets. They have drugs in them, but with them all being different, the drug is administered in different doses. So some run out faster than others, and when they do. They awaken. Causing them to feed on people.

* * *

Josh: You heartless monster. How can you say that so coldly? That's a disaster!

Ben: Are we doing this just to help the company hide it?

Albert:( _cuts in_ ) But if we went public, it would cause a mass panic. Knowing that your neighbor could be a monster made of human devouring cells. And that they are all over the world no less.

Miranda: Just how many of them are left?

Albert: About...8,930.

"What?" We all look to the Doc. We've only cut down 15 since we last checked? "So Yuusuke's time is up?" Albert gives a sad nod, "So it would seem. It's a Shame." The feeling of sadness fills the room Till my phone rings. It's from him. "Yuusuke!" Everyone crowd around me. "Yuu?!" Miranda's face is filled with dread. Ben rushes over to the computer, and traces the call. "Akira-san." Nodding I answer and walk over to the computer.

Akira: Yuusuke!

Yuu:( _deep breathing_ ) Umm...I'm Sorry. The real me is an Amazon.

Akira: Yeah, that's fine. Enough about that! Are you okay? Where are you?! Tell us! Yuusuke!

Misheal:( _grabs phone_ ) Yuu! Yuu! Listen to me. I'm sure there must be some way to fix you! Maybe you can be like Mamoru and Zero! Please!( _Akira takes phone_ )

Akira: Yeah, Yuusuke!

"I'm sorry to say...But that's just not possible now." We all turn to Albert, sadness and guilt over his face. "Once the Amazon cells awaken, they can't be controlled anymore." No...God damn it no…. "Even if they used an Armlet again." We all call to Yuusuke. "Where are you?!" "Akira-san. I've found him." And by that time, all I hear is the sound of a hung up call. What we have to do is clear. "Let's go." We all grab our stuff and head to the truck.

Albert: I'm sorry...But we still don't know about that Gray Amazon. So until further notice. Let it go for now. But if you happen to come in contact with the Omega Amazon, bring him in.

* * *

 _We are Haruka_

I drink away the vomit that I still have in my throat. As I do that Nanaha-san walks past me, and Jin's phone rings. "Jin!" Nanaha-san calls out. "Right Right! Oh apparently they found a test subject." They? Who, who would be hunti- Ah! The men from before...In the forest… "Oh right, why don't you come?" "Eh?"

Jin:( _puts on shirt_ ) It's an Amazon Hunt. I left out the most important part. But my goal is to kill every single Amazon. That includes you, but I'm gonna need a helping hand to kill all of them.

Haru:( _turns to Jin_ ) D-Destroy?

Jin: It's an extermination. I told you...I hadn't eaten a person yet, right? If you cooperate, I'll wait on you.

Haru: Cooperate? You mean hunting the Test subjects-

Jin: Yeah. Kill, Kill, and keep killing. If you don't like it, then get yourself exterminated. You'll never hurt anyone. You won't bloody your hands. What a gentle way to live. But it's one without any purpose...( _smiles_ ) Well, think it over. Even if you don't, there's another Amazon like you who I can get some help on. Despite his neglect. Through Zero-kun might take some time before he reenters the field.

Jin turns and grabs his stuff. Including a Belt strung up on a hammock. He starts to the door, but pauses and returns to Nanaha-san, and kiss her on the cheek. Then Jin-san heads off. All kinds of thoughts go through my head. I've been living the kind of life that Jin-san just described ...Nothing to do ...No meaning to it. It was gentle shure … but … What was their for me to do? All I did to was sit around and read books. Nothing more.

Nanaha:( _leans up against wall_ ) What will you do? Jin's as good as his word.

Haru: …..I….I…( _grabs hand_ )I-If I...Have to eat someone, someday...If I can get exterminated before that happens…

Nanaha:( _sighs_ ) God damn it. You are depressing. I need a beer.

Nanaha-san walks over to a small fridge next to the bed. Opening it up she takes out a beer bottle. The same brand as the one's littered through the apartment. Grabbing the bottle opener on the top of the fridge Nanaha-san pops the bottle cap off and tosses it and the opener back onto the fridge. She lifts up to the bottle to her mouth and chugs down for a good second before lowering it again and letting out a sigh. Then turns to me again and sighs.

Nanaha: Odd. You're the same type of Amazon as Jin, but you two are completely different.( _shrugs_ ) I mean the first one I could understand. Zero was a ten year old boy who was forced into this madness.

Haru: Who's Zero? Who is he? Jin said that he's also like me. An Amazon.

Nanaha:( _nods_ ) Yeah. He's a twelve year old boy, who awoke two years ago, and ripped away from his old life. Ten years as a normal human boy. If Jin is wild, Zero is forced then you're...Domesticated...To say the least. I bet you don't even get your own food.( _takes another sip_ ) I'm with Jin because I resonate with his way of living. But I don't think there's anything wrong with living the gentle way. Yet… At that rate, you'll die soon.

Nanaha-san puts down her beer on the top of the fridge, and grabs something from under the bed. Pulling out a dark green bag, she walks over to me and hands it to me. "This is the same as the one Jin uses. There's two of them, so you can have one." Another? "D-Does Zero?"

Nanaha: Zero has a belt, but one that was made by Project 4. So it's build more refined than this one. But it should get the job done on it's own. That belt...It'll make you stronger.

I slowly and reluctantly open up the bag. The belt, clacks as I pull it out into view. The red eyes, the handle's connected to the mouthpiece, as I stare at it...Something...Speak out. - **Freedom!...Freedom! FREEEDOM~!** \- I flash back to a cage, chained up and locked behind bars. A pain shoots through my head. The belt beckons me...No not the belt. The other Me beckons me. - **I want….Freedom!** \- As it cries out more. My breaths become more and more heavy. - **I want to be Free! Free!** \- The voice continues. I rush up to the roof the belt still in my hands...Still staring at the belt.

Nanaha: Even if you don't get your own food… at least try resisting. You've got to… Properly live off your own strength.

As I stand their...Jin's words echo through my head again. " _Without hurting anyone...or bloodying your own hands...what a gentle way to live. But also one without any purpose._ " - **Freedom….Freedom...Freedom~!** \- "That...That thing I always see…" My room, always made me see the thing in my dreams. "...That's me. The real me." I clench the belt in my hand. - **Freedom~! I want it! NOW!** \- I drop to my knees screaming out. The other me breaks out, and crashes through the bars. I strap on the belt as it activates. I turn the Left handle. " **Omega.** " " **AMAZON~!** " " **Evo-E-E-E-Evolution!** " I know now...I know who I am…

Omega: _Raaaaagh!_

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.


	10. 8th Hunt: Amazon Omega

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

8th Hunt: Amazon Omega

Last time, Haruka properly met Jin for the first time. While Jin was prodding Haruka for answers the Extermination team learns more about the Amazons from Professor Albert. As that happens, Yuusuke calls up and with the knowledge of the Amazons under their belt they head off to exterminate Yuusuke.

* * *

 _We are Akira_

The ride towards Yusuke's position is silent. No one has even loaded their weapons. Not even Mamoru who usually tries to get everyone to look at the positive side, is silent. Fuka stops the car. _What the? Why did we stop?_

"Why did we stop?" No one answers.

Akira:( _annoyed_ ) Damn it! Keep moving! We need to get to him before he causes trouble.

Michel:( _tightens grip_ ) B-But sir….We can't.

Mamoru: I don't want to exterminate Yusuke-san.

"I know you don't….But this is our job." Everyone pauses on that truth.

"Why did you join? To help ensure Humanity's safety? ….. Of course not." _That's the truth for all of us, everyone of us here. Except Mamoru and Zero, all of us joined for the money. A-E class Amazon pays really well and that was enough for all of us to throw in our hats._

Akira: We took this job because we need money. We don't exterminate, we don't eat. I know it's terrible to think that...But that's just how it is…

Fuka:...( _slowly begins to nod_ ) Yes sir.

Fuka shifts the car into gear and we continue. This time everyone begins to load their weapons. Mamoru is preparing himself if he absolutely needs to transform. I look out the window to my right. _Humanity… We are a race of mistakes._

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Over to where Yuusuke is, he lies in a mining yard. Breaths heavy still with fresh blood on his hand where his marker was. Yuusuke chenches his right arm, trying his best to stop the blood.

"Where are they? I'm at my limit… H-Hurry...I'm so...Hungry." A man walks over and leans on a rail. Yuusuke jolts to his feet.

"Heeh~? Odd to see one of you boys being an Amazon, suppose the hunter has become the hunted." Jin had arrived on the screen, Yuusuke looks up at Jin.

"I'm….Hungry." Yuusuke mumbles as he wipes his mouth, blood wiped onto his skin as he transforms into an Amazon.

Jin:( _smirked_ ) Is that so? Well sorry to disappoint but. You'll be dead long before that.

Jin straps on his belt and turns the handle.

" **Alpha!** " The belt exclaims. Jim smiles as he exclaims.

" **Amazon.** " The air turns blood red in the heat, as Jin's body transforms into armor.

" **Wild~!** " Alpha starts forwards then launches up into the air and back down to Earth towards Yuusuke.

* * *

 _We are Akira_

 _Yusuke's position is at an abandoned mining area, that was closed down due to major damage to the company owning it._ Such is a perfect place for a Rogue Amazon to hide out. We drive up to the scene, all of us getting out. Only to see Alpha battling Yuusuke.

"Damn it Alpha." Josh mumbles. _He doesn't seem to want to attack us, so in my book as of right now. He's our ally._

Akira:( _puts on helmet_ ) Ignore him as long as he doesn't come at us. Everyone, use all your equipment… On Yuusuke. Hunt the pest.

Laura:( _cocks gun_ ) Yes sir.

Ben:( _puts helmet on_ ) Roger that...Exterminating.

Fuku opens the door and hops out with his sniper at the ready. We all ready our weapons for the fight ahead of us. Laura and Fuku takes sniper positions in the back.

"Get into position." We spread out across the sight. All of us ready our minds and our guns. Alpha is wiping the floor with Yuusuke. Kicking and punching in confidence, sending Yuusuke all over the place. I even think Alpha's enjoying this. Yuusuke stumbles onto his feet and rushes for safety.

"After him!" I shout as we rush towards him.

Michael:( _rushing_ ) I'll cut him off! Surround him!

Akira: You heard the lady! Move!

Ben:( _nods_ ) Roger!

Josh: Hurrying damn it!

Michael runs around the dump truck, and up to Yuusuke.

"Yuusuke!" She shouts as she unloads her weapon into Yuusuke. Yuusuke is stunned for a moment, and looks up to Michael. Michael is crying, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...Yuusuke. I can't let you go." We aim our weapons again but none of us are shooting. I'm trying my hardest to shoot, but it's like the safety is on. I just can't seem to pull the trigger. Yuusuke slaps Michael's pistol out of her hands, and knocks her into the dozer. Before sending her sprawling on to the ground. Yuusuke rushes over to her and beings to eat Michael.

"Michael!" We all rush over and open fire just hoping… that we can pull her through this. But as we continued to fire, it shows no damage. As Yuusuke eats into Michael, she puts up her hand to Yuusuke who's eating her.

Michael: I-I don't mind...Being eaten by you…( _cough's blood_ ) Agh...B-Because...I

Miranda:( _firing_ ) Yuusuke-san!

Josh:( _firing_ ) AAAAGH!

Fuka: HURAAAAAAAH!~

Laura:( _fireing_ ) Yuusuke-san~!

Another scream sounds as Mamoru enter the field, tearing off his uniform and tossing his helmet aside, he transforms. Mamoru charges past all of us and towards Yuusuke.

"Yuusuke-kun!" Mamoru launches towards Yuusuke.

* * *

 _We are Haruka_

As I stand their...Jin's words echo through my head again.

" _Without hurting anyone...or bloodying your own hands...what a gentle way to live. But also one without any purpose._ " Jin echo's through my head.

- **Freedom….Freedom...Freedom~!** \- I clench the belt in my hands.

"That...That thing I always see…" _My room, always made me see the thing in my dreams._

"...That's me. The real me." I clench the belt in my hand.

- **Freedom~! I want it! NOW!** \- I drop to my knees screaming out. The other me breaks out, and crashes through the bars. I strap on the belt as it activates. I turn the Left handle.

" **Omega.** " " **AMAZON~!** " " **Evo-E-E-E-Evolution!** "

 _I know now...I know who I am…_

Omega: _Waaaahh~!_

I launch into the air, towards the signal. The place where the other me tells me to go. I soar through the city, jumping off buildings and windows and into the wilderness. Jumping through trees and rivers I launch again high into the air.

* * *

 _We are Akira_

Mamoru battles Yuusuke, as we head over to Michael's body.

"Get her out of here!" I shout as Fuka, Laura, and Ben drag her to safety. Turning back to the fight, Mamoru is on the losing end. Mamoru goes for another charge attack, but Yuusuke jumps over him. Landing, Yuusuke goes for an attack hitting Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan!" Josh shouts as Mamoru falls down a hill.

Akira: Return fire! Return fire damn it!

We open fire but to no avail. The bullets just seem to melt off of him.

" _So eating makes him stronger?_ " Alpha questions observing our struggle. He brings over to us, till he pauses and turns to his right. We all look up to see something flying towards Yuusuke. Smacking into him, the figure rolls back onto his feet, the figure kicks as Yuusuke has barely enough time to block. The kick sends Yuusuke back. Yuusuke recovers again quickly, and sends himself into the air and towards the figure. But another kick sends Yusuke flying. We look to the figure and we get a good look at him. Another Amazon, a green Amazon. Same one we meet but looking quite different. His skin is more streamlined, red markings almost like gash marks across his body in a pattern. Black harden skin in the form of gloves and boots around his hands and feet. Paturding from the side of his forearms are sharp blade like scales. More of the same type of scale are on the back of his legs, and on his spine. Blood red eyes, and a face like belt. _Just like the one Alpha and Zero uses. There we more of those things?!_

Miranda:( _readies blade_ ) Another new Amazon?

Akira:( _lowers gun_ ) No. It's the same green one as before. But with one of the belts Alpha and Zero uses.

Ben:( _points towards arm_ ) He has a armlet now. But it isn't red.

We look to his left arm and sure enough there is a armlet now. And just as Ben pointed out, it's not in the red. _Just like Zero and Mamoru._

" _That belt...Nanaha, eh?_ " The Green Amazon charges towards Yuusuke. Green kicks and so does Yuusuke, but he's sent into the air by the Greens kick. Only before being sent into the ground by the scale blades on Greens arm. Green backs up and charges towards Yuusuke, launching towards Yuusuke, Green creates a gash mark all along the shoulder and neck of Yuusuke. Green falls to the ground and rushes onto his feet. Looking at Yuusuke another pause before Green screams and Knee kicks Yuusuke in the head. Now on the ground Green gets atop him and begins to eat him. Yuusuke tries to get on top of Green, only to be knocked off by him. Green swings at Yuusuke, but Yuusuke manages to get a strike in slicing at his groin. Yusuke goes in for another attack kicking at Green. Green catches the leg and bites into it. Yuusuke stops his leg into the ground, and up again for a kick. Green counter's with a fist to Yusuke's face. Green then extends out the blades on his arm, before turning the handle on his belt.

" **Violent Punish!** " Yusuke and Green charge and strike at each other. The two land away from each other, Yuusuke turns and splits into two. His body rolling down the side of the hill.

* * *

 _We are Haruka_

I stand triumphant in my first kill. Jin walks towards me, as I turn to him.

- **Let none get in your path! Kill to freedom!** \- I hear my other self shout to me.

My blades are still at the ready. Jin chuckles as he scratches one of his scars across his body.

" _Intriguing._ " I enter a battle stance. Jin also readies himself.

Jin: _So I take it this means that you've decided to help me wipe out the Amazons, right?_

Omega: _Help…_

Josh:( _aiming weapon_ ) What the hell? This guy wants to wipe out his own race?

"Who cares. Just use this chance to reload." The Extermination Team as I think Jin calls them, being to reload their guns.

"If they make one wrong move, they're our next target." The sounds of someone crawling up the side of the hill, distracts me for a moment. Another Amazon but this time without a belt… climbing up he looks to a woman's dead body.

" _Michael..._ " He mumbles as tears fall down his eyes. I turn my focus back to Jin.

Omega: _That not quite it. I just… I listened to the voice inside of me…_

Jin: _Really? And what did it say?_

Omega: _Get out...To freedom. Get out of there to freedom! Before they eat you… Eat them! And the same goes for you!_

I charge towards Jin-san, and I strike at him.

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.


	11. 9th Hunt: Freedom at a Price

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

9th Hunt: Freedom at a Price

* * *

 _We are Haru_

Omega: _Get out...To freedom. Get out of there to freedom! Before they eat you… Eat them!_ ( _looks towards Jin_ ) _And the same goes for you!_

I charge towards Jin-san, and I strike at him. But Jin-san counters with three quick attacks knocking me off balance. Another hit to my head sends be back, but I quickly get back to my feet. I charge again at Jin-san with my blades. Jin counters with the fins on his arms and back.

Jin:( _arm locked with Omega_ ) _I see, you'd rather take me out than work with me? And here I thought you couldn't hurt a fly...They grow up so fast, don't they?!_

Jin-san knocks my arm up and strikes at my stomach. I kneel down and go for an uppercut. Jin-san manages to block with his arm, but I send it into the sky. I throw my fist at Jin-san, but Jin-san recovered faster than I thought and blocks with both of his arms, then sweeps me off my leg and onto the ground. Jin-san attacks, I launch my leg up knocking him back. I sweep my leg around again hitting the back of his left leg. I swing back around again, and Jin-san leans back dodging the attack and kicks me. Sending me onto the ground.

Woman: Akira-san...Which one do we root for?

Akira:( _kneels down_ ) No idea. What a pain in the ass… If it's Alpha, take him. If it's Green, capture him...If we can do that.

Woman:( _begins to reload_ ) Roger that.

Pushing Jin-san back I strike at him again, but I miss. Jin-san quickly hits me in the groin and I fall back to my knees. I try to get on my feet again, only to get roundhoused by Jin-san and falling back into a shovel hand for a crane. Jin-san charges me, and chops. I deflect with my arms. I being to get pushed back, before I grab Jin-san's arm and I send him into the air. Jin-san flips in the air and lands on his feet safely.

Jin:( _grabs pilon_ ) _Here's a present for you!_ ( _lifts up pilon_ )

Jin-san sends a metal pilon towards me. I slice through the metal with my scales.

"Yuusuke-kun!" I hear someone shout from behind me. Then a silence.

"Mamo-chan!" A man shouts. I turn to see the same Amazon from before saving the body of a dead woman. I turn back only for Jin to have disappeared. Footsteps can be heard behind me, as I quickly turn back to see the extermination team readying their weapons. The sound of crying, as the Amazon from before turns to the body. Then another sound cuts through the air. The sound of an engine. And up drives a bike that looks like Jin-san. The man on the bike quickly takes off his helmet.

"Michael! Mamoru!" He rushes over to the Amazon. He looks to be a 12 year old boy. Tall for his age, blonde hair, dark orange eyes, wearing the same uniform as the extermination team. Also holding a bag.

Mamoru:( _crying_ ) Michael…

Man: She's dead Mamoru! She's gone!

Mamoru:( _shakes body_ ) Michael! Please!...Wake up!

As I watch the situation unfold a odd pain shoots through my chest. My breaths became heavy again, as the weight of my actions hit me like a freight train.

"Michael! Please don't die! Michael!" I fall back in terror and I begin to turn and run. That's till something appears in front of me and smacks me in the stomach and I pass out.

* * *

 _We are Zero_

Omega slumps over, I unstrap the belt. The air cools around me as Omega-san returns to his human form. _So this is Haruka Mizusawa-san? He's just like me, a Human Amazon hybrid..._

"Nice job. Bring him in." Akira-san says to me as I better my hold on Omega-san.

"Fuku, call surveillance." I follow after Fuku-san as we head for the van.

"Damn it...Too slow again." I mumble to myself as I put Omega into the back of the van.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Back at Jin's apartment. Nanaha tends to the chickens.

"Come on. Get in your pen." Nanaha picks one of the Chickens up before pausing to the sound of footsteps. Jin had returned, tired and battered.

"I'm home...And hungry." Nanaha puts down the chicken, and takes one of Jin's arms and wraps it around her shoulder.

Jin:( _chuckles_ ) Son of a bitch… You're starting to smell like food, Nanaha…

Nanaha:( _smiles_ ) You going to eat me?

Jin: Heh… Naw, maybe next time...But not this time.

After that Jin's taken down back where he's treated to a chicken dinner.

"I see...So he bared his teeth at you." Nanaha says putting food on her own plate.

"He sure did, that's exactly what it was. And you helped him do it, didn't you?" Nanaha acts confused by that statement.

"Huh?" Nanaha questions looking towards Jin.

Jin:( _puts down plate_ ) That belt.( _wipes mouth with napkin_ ) He had my spare.( _sips miso soup_ ) Mmmh.( _grabs belt_ ) Using one of these, you can turn the body of an Amazon into a weapon or precision.

Nanaha:( _nods_ ) Mmhm. That's why I gave it to him.

Jin:( _short chuckle_ ) Come on…( _brings down Nanaha_ ) Whose side are you on, here?

A small smile from Nanaha and she proceeds to kiss Jin.

"I mean, he's a nice boy. But the way he was, he would have been eaten alive out there by someone like you. I felt bad for him." Jin's slightly started by that statement.

"How about you feel bad for me, instead?" Jin let's out a sigh before putting the belt aside.

Jin: He's not going down so easily, anymore.( _eats_ ) Now he's awake. This is gonna be a pain the ass…( _turns to belt_ ) Especially for him.

* * *

 _We are Zero_ _Location Change: Nozomi Project 4 HQ_

The ride back was silent, no one spoke anything. Nothing but the crying of Mamoru and Josh's attempt at comfort. The only thing I could think about was my failure. I had ample time to get their and help them. I might have stopped Yuusuke and Michael from dying… Yet all I did was nothing. Our return was met with faces of sorrow. Which I had found a bit odd, I know that they knew the two but for them to not even be holding a conversation is odd.

Worker:( _walks over_ ) Hey...Nice job. We'll handle Omega….And Zero? You and Mamoru need to visit Yuusuke's room.

Zero:( _takes off helmet_ ) ….Okay. Come on Mamoru. Let's go.

Mamoru:( _nods_ ) Uh Huh.

Neither of us spoke a word, the feelings that the two of us felt were hard to describe. Those two treated Mamoru almost as family. Which Mamoru had wanted for quite some time. Ever Since he lost his brother. And the pain felt double fold, knowing that I was forced the truth that my friends had died… When I could have helped avoid this. Arriving at Yuusuke's room, we enter it to see his drawer slightly opened. I walk over to it and slide it out. Inside we're items that the couple had shared. That's when I noticed something. Reaching down I grab a bag. A cheap plastic one you often get at supermarkets. Reaching into it I take out it's contents…!

Zero:( _tearing_ ) Damn it…. If you had held on just a little more you two could…( _drops to knees_ ) AAAAGH! AAAHH~!

* * *

 _We are Albert_

"Have you seen Mamoru or Zero around?" I ask, overlooking the final transfer of Omega to his new "Home." _Sigh~ Corporate buzzwords._

"Those two headed to Yuusuke-san's room." I give my thanks as I hand the pad over to the worker and I go to Yuusuke-san's room. The walk there was filled with my thoughts. And the Words that Raito had told me.

" _What gives us the moral obligation to throw a child… A Ten Year Old, into this mess!_ "

Albert: And Mamoru is even younger in terms of his mind.

" _Were constantly throwing Struggle after Struggle at him, unending pain. And what of the Amazons we made?! Don't they deserve a normal life, like the rest of us!?_ "

"AAAAAGH~!" A cry of pain cuts off my thoughts. I rush over to Yuusuke's room. Both Zero and Mamoru are on their knees crying. And in between the two of them is a ring box with a diamond ring, and a note.

"God damn it." I mumble to myself. I can barely take this scene, I look at the note and I read it.

"Dear Zero and Mamoru

If you are reading this then either I'm dead or I've left. I leave this to you. I intended to ask Michelle to marry me after the next mission but if something has happened to me or you had to kill me… All I have to say is I'm sorry for any and all pain I give you. Zero have the ring it's yours now, and look after Mamoru for me. He's still a kid you know?

Sincerely Yuusuke."

* * *

 _We are Zero_ _Time skip: 4 hours later_

"Zero, please report to room 8 for Project Omega debriefing." _Sigh~_ _Work calls._ _No rest for the wicked._ I slide the ring down the string. Wrapping it around my neck I strap it on.

"Zero, please report to room 8 for Project Omega debriefing." _Yeah, I heard you the first time._ I exit my room putting the necklace behind my shirt, entering the elevator I go down to the 7th floor. Arriving I exit to the viewing room.

Worker: Albert is taking a short break. Meanwhile you will handle bringing Omega into the fold.

Zero:( _nods_ ) Roger. I'll handle this.

Worker:( _points to table_ ) These are the items we found on him. You can handle how to use them on him.

On the table is only the basic. A phone, keys, a bag, and the Amazons Driver. I take the phone and Amazon Driver. I enter the room, sitting on the bed, dead eyed is Omega.

"Mizusawa Haruka, also known as Amazon Rider Omega." Haruka-san looks up to me, I place down the belt and phone onto the table.

"..." Not a peep. I grab a chair and I take a seat. _I understand what you feel..._

"I'm Zero, in general terms I'm your advisor." Haruka-sans head lifts up a little.

"Odd to hear a twelve year old tell me this." He says, but not in a disrespective way.

Zero:( _nods_ ) Yeah. It's really strange, I don't get it much myself either.

Haru: What am I?

"That's a question I ask myself everyday." With that statement Haruka-san properly looks up at me. My eyes are also dead as I stare at the belt.

"My old life has been flipped upside down with this Project and I have had to say goodbye to that life." I grab the Amazons Driver and toss it towards Haruka-san. The belt lands in front of Haruka. Haruka looks down at the belt, after a moment he looks back up at me.

"If you want to attack me to escape, go ahead." Haruka-san looks at the belt for a moment, he reaches down for it but then stops. _That fear in his eyes. The same fear I have everytime I transform. The fear that if you transform, that 'Other' you will take over._

"Scary right? The fact that you killed someone." Haruka-san pauses completely before looking back up. I get out of my chair and start towards him.

"Thanks for that." I say, picking up the belt. Haruka-san looks back up to me in disbelief.

"Wh-What do you-" Haruka-san begins to ask, as I put out the belt to him.

Zero:( _small tear_ ) I'm thanking you for freeing Yusuke-san. Despite the tears… Thank you.

Haru:( _clenching fist_ ) H-How can you be so calm about it?( _looks down_ ) How?!

Zero: I question how I can do it myself… And especially for this long.( _signs_ ) It's just a Mask really. Something I wear… I've learned to bear that mask as much as possible… But that mask breaks a lot… But that's not the topic, I'd like you to join Project 4. You'll get government protection, a home, food, friends, and all they will ask of you is to eliminate Amazons.

Haru:( _looks at Zero_ ) You're asking me to kill people?!

Zero:( _nods_ ) If you want to put it that badly yes.( _turns back to table_ ) But we are only hurting the ones who kill other people. Doesn't make it any less right, but this is how I look at it.( _puts belt down_ ) The two of us and everyone who battles Amazons, we are at war. Trying to defend our society against the Amazons who would hunt and prey on the weak. That includes Jin, because Jin wants to wipe us all out. But Jin knows that we have the advantage with the support we have on our end. With us. It's either we protect the man, or we just lie over and wait for every Amazon to kill us. It's either we all die, or we stand and fight…( _starts away_ ) It's your choice, you can still attack me with the belt to run if you want. But if you attack and kill someone, I will kill you.

Haru: ...

Zero:( _sighs_ ) Well, either way, you're here and stuck. Welcome to Project 4.

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.

* * *

Next hunt…

- _ **You're just a kid. What can he do? Why did they even send you?! Heh. They have no idea.**_ \- No. They don't.

We turn back the clock as new mission is passed down to Zero. The next stage of Zero's battle begins. And new strains of Amazons being to emerge. "We're dealing with a Mother Class Amazon. Move with extreme, presidus." What awaits Zero within the confine Facility. "Is this really a 12 year old?" " **Amazon!** "

10th Hunt: Zero's Mission.


	12. 10th Hunt: Zero's Mission

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

10th Hunt: Zero's Mission.

We saw Omega join to the Nozami Foundation, we now turn back the clock to when Zero was sent on a mission for the UN. Now deployed to a secret Symphogear research facility. Zero works with some of the America's best team to handle the Amazons and protect the info.

* * *

 _We are Zero_

I sit alone in the corner of the plane, with a team of Green Berets. _I can tell what they are thinking of me._ _Just from looking I can tell… They don't trust me. Or at least unsure._ - _ **You're just a kid. What can he do? Why did they even send you?! Heh. They have no idea.**_ \- _No. They don't. But they'll have to if all of them want to get out of this alive._ - _ **Or**_ \- _No. I'm not gonna kill them. I told you this so many times._ "Ugh. Why do we have to use these special bullets? Shouldn't normal bullets harm them?" A Green Beret asks, as he puts bullets into a Magazine.

Zero:( _looks up_ ) Because normal bullets can't break through a Amazon's harden skin once, they transform.

Kibou:( _leans over_ ) Oh? Is that so? And how are these non penetrating bullets gonna help us?

Zero:( _looks back down_ ) From what I was told, the electricity weakens the skin making the bullets go through.

Kibou: Is that so? And what makes you so special? Why are you here kid?

"That's….Because..." I begin to mumble. I can feel my throat choke up. "Hey lay off. He's still just a kid." I pick up my belt, and I begin to stare. Letting out a sigh, I reach into my shirt as I take out a bottle cap necklace. I look back out the window, but I'm cut off by the sound of a loud beeping sound. "Green light everyone!" The team puts on their parachutes. As I strap on my belt on and I stand up as the bay door opens. The air from outside rushes into the room. I put up my arm to block the wind blasting at me. I almost fall back due to the wind but I'm caught by one of the soldiers. "Go go go go!" The Berets say as they jump out. I follow after them as I jump out the back as I begin to free fall, I turn the handle on the belt. My body begins to morph. " **Zero!** " The belt says. The Green Berets open up their parachutes, and I fly past them. " **AMAZON!** " I shout at the top of my lungs. My body blasts out steams as my body transforms. " **Kill~!** " Smashing into the ground, I stand up and get out of the crater that I made.

Kibou:( _landing_ ) Well shit. That's why they sent him.

Arnold:( _takes off parachute_ ) Holy… So this is why the kid's here.

Yusuf:( _takes out weapon_ ) Cut the Chatter. Move.

We head towards the facility, as we get up to the front door the team goes through hand signals… I look up the roof in confusion, as I look up and towards the roof I think to myself. _I'm not waiting for them._ I jump over the gate and onto the roof. "What? What are you-" I walk onto a skylight, their I peer through to see eggs, and out of them coming smaller Amazons. _A mother class Amazon, one's who work like a hive birthing Amazon children. Weaker then common Amazons but strong in numbers._ I back off and put a hand to my communicator. " _Hey. Command? You copy?_ " I ask over the comms.

Raito: _Zero for this operation, I've been put in command. What is the problem Zero?_

Zero:( _hand on ear_ ) _I'm not detecting the Amazon on the top Level. It has to be in the lower levels, but there's a problem. The Amazon has laid eggs._

Raito:( _disappointed sigh_ ) _Mother Class… Okay, continue forward, move with extreme prejudice,_

Zero: _Okay, hey what about the people who are working here?_

"Staff is holding down in a bunker on the 8th level. Clear to that area." I nod and head back down to the GB team. I get back down and explain the situation to them. " _Okay, we need to be careful. Fire is gonna be good._ " I note turning to the team. "On it. Ühesuse." Yusufu calls over Ühesuse. Ühesuse nods and redies a flamethrower with the Nozami Foundation logo on the side. Looking at the logo he lets out a quick sigh. "Well, I thought it was stupid to bring this. Guess not." _It's not like we have much other choice._ "Okay men. Let's move." The door opens as we all enter the building. I take a whiff of the area.

Zero:( _points to Eggs_ ) _Their recent. Burn them before they can hatch. But be ready._

Ühesuse:( _nods_ ) On it.

Yusufu:( _aims gun_ ) Right while he's doing that, George, Alex check the network. I need eyes.

"Right. Don't burn me by accident." Alex takes out his pad. He heads to a nearby terminal. "On it." George checks the Elevator to get it working, as Alex access the Network. " _I'll check the other rooms for survivors._ " I say as I begin off. "Take Richards and Alicia with you." I give a nod and with that Richards and Alicia follow me around the facility. We hear some crunching in another room.

Alicia:( _hand up to Mic_ ) Boss, we have sounds. Hall 5 Room 14.

Richards:( _up against wall_ ) I'll open the door, see what it is.

Zero:( _sniffs air_ ) _It's only one. It just recently awoke, it's eating._

"What?" Alicia asks. _I only detect one Amazon inside, and I should be able to kill it in one strike._ " _Staff, visitors, I don't know. But we aren't hearing screams, so it's too late._ " I see Richard grips his hand in anger, with Alicia sighs. - _ **You don't really want to be here? Do you? If you ran they would kill you...**_ \- _Shut up!_ "We need to clear them all out." Yusufu says over the comms. I take a slow deep breath, before opening the door and charging in. _I need to end this quick!_ - _ **Yes. This prey shall be one of many to kill and con**_ \- _Just shut up already!_ "Wait! Kid!" Alicia says, but I don't listen as I get up to the Pseudo Amazon, and I sent my hand right through his gut. Before the Pseudo has a Chance to scream I close its mouth shut with my hand. After a few seconds of spazzing, the body goes limp.

Richards:( _lowers gun_ ) Holy shit. Brutal.

Alicia:( _lowers gun_ ) Ugh. As many times as I see it it still sticking to see such things.

Zero:( _body degrades_ ) _Rest in peace._ ( _looks down at body_ ) _Same with you._

I kneel down to the body, the kids innards have been eaten out. Blood out of mouth the eaten kid. I close the eyes of the boy, I look to see that the boy must have come through the vents. Standing back up and head away. I give my prayers before I move on. " _I think that's the only one here. The rest must be down below._ " I look down.

Yusuf:( _turns to Zero_ ) Anything else?

Zero:( _hand up to mic_ ) _Raito-san? A map of the Vent system here will help. This Mother Class could have some of its offspring in the Vents._

Karry:( _raises an eyebrow_ ) Is this really a 12 year old?

Richards:( _coughs_ ) Hard to say. But one thing is clear… He ain't no Normal 12 year old.

 _Way to state the obvious…_ I turn away and head back to the main area, as I return to Raito-san over the comms. " _Roger. Proceed to the lower levels by the stairs. Keep flamethrowers near._ " I follow Raito-sans instructions as I head towards the stairs. I put my hand back up to the mic. " _Okay. Raito-san says take the stairs and have weapons at ready._ " Giving a nod, the Beret's give a nod and then we head to the stairs.

* * *

 _We are Jin_

One long plane flight later, I'm finally here in America. The driver up to this facility was long and backbreaking. "This is the place." I look at the door, again someone got here before me. _It's the incident at the Yamanashi Facility all over again._ I smile as I strap on my belt. _Yup, this place certainly live up to all the buzz I've been hearing about it recently. Reports of a possible Amazon being here has blown out of proportions. People blow everything out of proportions. Heh, guess I'm one of them. Considering that I said I would kill all of the Amazons by myself._ " **Amazon.** " I turn the handle, I start into the facility. " **Alpha!** " The air burns as my skin begins to harden and change. " **Wild!** " I crack my hands as I head in. Entering the building, I notice eggs. " _Ah. A Mother Class Amazon. Interesting._ " _This is gonna be really fun. Hmm… But the one's here are burned. Guess level 2 should house more._ Entering the Elevator I activate and go down to the second level. And as I thought, the entire level is filled with sleeping Amazons.

Alpha:( _smiles_ ) _Now then. RAAAAAAGH~! Let's get this party started._

Pseudo Amazon:( _breaks out_ ) _Huur?_ ( _turns to Alpha_ ) _URAAAAGH~!_

All the eggs break open as the Pseudo Amazon's rise up. I ready myself for battle.

" _Now then...Come on punks...Make my day._ " The Pseudo Amazon's scream as they charge at me. I charge at them with my scales at the ready.

* * *

 _We are Zero_

A scream echoes through the rooms. _Oh crap._ - _ **Let the bloodbath begin!**_ \- I ready myself for battle. " _Crap! Get ready!_ " Everyone ready their guns. The eggs around us break open. The Men open fire killing the Amazons as they being to break out. Their bodies go limb and begin to degrade. "Huh. That was easy." Richards notes looking over the the bodies. " _That was only the beginning. We need to move!_ " I jump to a lower level, smashing in the head of one Pseudo. _That scream must have been some idiot Amazon wanting to wake up the rest._ - _ **Sounds like something Jin would do.**_ \- _Proabably._ "You heard him! Move!" The troops double time down the stairs, as they move down, I smash through Pseudo Amazon's in my path. But as we near the 8th floor a flood of Amazon's fills the staircase. I clear out the last Amazon in my path. I jump to the back, near the top of the stairs. "What are you?!" Yusuf asks. I slash straight though a Pseudo as it falls to the ground.

Zero:( _kills Amazons_ ) _Go! I'll hold these Pseudo Amazon's off! Go!_

Yusuf:( _nods_ ) Rodger. Don't die on us. Move!

Zero:( _slashes through Amazon_ ) _Die! Die!_

Karry:( _Tosses mask and Gas Grenade_ ) Here! The Nozami foundation made this! Use it!

I cut down a Line of Amazon's before turning to grab the items. A gas Mask, and a Prototype Anti-Amazon Gas. I strap them on my belt as I return to battling. One Pseudo swings at me. I grab it's arm and break it. Then turning it I charge crushing Amazon's under my weight. I then turn and knock the Amazon horde up to level 6. "Detonating!" The stairs explode, blocking off my path. As I continue to slash though the Amazons, I begin to get overwhelmed with Amazons. I'm pushed back, and I'm stuck up against a wall. They all bite into my and tear off the Armor. " _Agh….AAAAAAH~!_ " I shout in pain. I reach down to my belt, grabbing the left handle I pull out a short sword. I slice through 5 heads, and knock back the Pseudo Amazon's. I rush through and into another room. The Amazons begin to get back up and rush to the door. I take off my belt and revert back to normal. I quickly remove the mask and gernade. I strap on my Gas Mask, and I grab my grenade.

Zero:( _pulls pin_ ) I'll be damned, before I'll let you kill me!

PA:( _Charging_ ) _Uirrrrriiii~!_

Zero:( _slams control_ ) Please lock!

The door slams as the gas grenade explodes. Before the door fully closes, a piece of the Grenade flies at me and enters the side of my stomach. The gas begins to burn my body. "AAAAAGH~!" _I need to cut out the gassed parts._ I reach around, and I manage to find a knife. I grab a knife. I quickly pull out the shrapnel, and then cut out the parts that have been gassed. "AAAGH!" I throw away the meat as the piece dissolves into the air. The entire time loud banging on the doors and screams can be heard outside. I end up lying on the ground clenching my stomach, blood seeping out of the wound. I try to stop the blood, but it just keeps flowing. After a few minutes, the vent's activating cleaning the air of the gas. I slowly get up onto my feet. The pain makes the stand a struggle in of itself. I put a hand up to my mic.

Zero: Raito-san...Raito-san?( _taps mic_ )... Oh no no no no.

I take off the mic only to see that it's cracked. _No. No. No._ "Oh shit no." I stare at the cracked mic. _Oh no!_ "Fuck!" I drop the mic to the ground, as I pick back up my belt and sling it over my shoulder. I open the door and take a peek. All of the Amazons are dead. I let out a sigh of relief, I pull off my gas mask and drop it to the floor. I start to walk the halls of the facility. _I can't fight in this state, so I need to be careful._ Going through the halls, I struggle to walk and keep conscious. I slip and fall to the ground, pain shoots through my body. _I don't want to be here..._

Zero:( _crying_ ) Agh…..Agh...H-Hurts...It hurts so much...I-I don't want to be here….I shouldn't be here. I wanna go home...A-Agh…

I slump over, blood flowing out... _This is it. This is where I die...mommy...daddy...sis…_ A faint sound of footsteps I hear come towards me, I've lost so much strength that I can't look. "Hey! Are you okay?!" I barely hear before I pass out.

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.


	13. 11th Hunt: Maria Cadenzavna Eve

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

11th Hunt: Maria Cadenzavna Eve

In the last chapter, Zero and a team of Green Berets dropped into a secret Symphogear American research lab. Their they battle against hordes of pseudo Amazons. Zero got separated from the team, and resorted to melt a part of the horde with a gas grenade, Which contains an experimental Anti-Amazon gas. And while bleeding out on the floor, a girl's voice speaks out… What's in store for him? Will he die here? Or does fate have more to throw at him?

* * *

 _We are Zero_

"Please… Wake up." A voice calls out. Soft and kind, almost like the voice of an Angel. I slowly open my eyes. A girl…with coral hair with the top styled up in two horn-like curls, with a blue flower accessory centered into each curl. They fall just past her shoulders. Her eyes are blue-green. a blue dress with black tights and pink ribbon near her stomach. She lets out a happy sigh.

Girl:( _hands over chest_ ) You're okay… Thank goodness.

Zero:( _Starts to sit up_ ) Wh-What?! Where am-( _clenches_ )Ow!

Girl:( _rushes over_ ) Ah! S-Stop! You'll hurt yourself!

I clench my waist, looking down I notice that I've been bandaged up. It's done poorly, but it's strong enough to hold. The girl helps me into an upright position. We seem to be in some sort of storage room. I look back at her. _She must be one of the experiment girls… Just like me._ "Who are you? I haven't seen you before." She asks. _I guess she thinks I'm another subject here… Well she's not wrong. But I just work for another Project… But it seems best to play along for now._ "I-I'm new here is all. Just today." She pauses, confused by my answer… She soon nods. "I see...That makes sense." She forces a happy smile. Through it's forced, it still is enough to look genuine. _Looks like I'm not the only one putting on a Mask._

Maria:( _looks at Zero_ ) My name is Maria Cadenzavna Eve. What's your name?

Zero: Z-...Takeru. Asami Takeru.

 _I can't tell her my real name but I can give something close._ "Takeru? You're japanese?" Guess she hasn't seen many Japanese. I give a small nod. "And you… Yugoslavian?" She's nods in surprise. "Yeah! How did you know?" She says slightly blushing and nodding.

Zero: You're look… And you name. Maria meaning beautiful right?( _smiles_ ) It fits you.

Maria:( _blushing_ ) R-Really?

 _She's cute… Like a innocent cat. Heh… it's been so long...This entire time._ _I haven't had a normal everyday throat. It has been a long while. It was always just, I need to kill him. Or I need to get through this._ - _ **Sure. She's like this now. But that's only because you look human. She's a fool.**_ \- _Maybe so… But I don't mind being human… At least for now._ - _ **That statement will come back to haunt you.**_ \- _I'll deal with it when it happens._ - _ **Oh this is going to be good. You're pain… My enjoyment.**_ \- I try to ignore that statement.

Zero:( _giggles_ ) _Sigh~_ Thanks… For saving me I mean.

Maria:( _nods_ ) Sure! When I was trying to get down to Level 8, I found you bleeding out on the floor next to an odd looking belt.

Zero:( _perks_ ) Really? D-did you take it with you?

Maria:( _shakes head_ ) We don't need it… Do we?

 _Well that makes this worse… But that's not important. Just get to Level 8 right now._ "No. No we don't. Just get down to level 8 for safety right?" Maria nods. "Then...Let's go. It's not safe here." Maria nods as she helps me onto my feet. Exiting the storage room, we move towards the emergency stairs. "The normal stairs down from 6 and 7 are blocked. So emergency stairs are for the best." I mumble to Maria as we close in on the stairs. That's when I notice an odd odor… Amazon. And the mother Class one to.

Zero: Move…( _moves Maria_ ) Quickly!( _clench stomach_ ) Ow… Into the other room.

Maria:( _entering room_ ) T-Takeru?! What are you!

I cover her mouth silencing her. "Shh~ The mother is close." Closing the door, Maria and I stare at the door. Through the door walks down a Spider Amazon, but it's back filled with bulges. As it gets close I turn to Maria whos about to cry. _Were defenceless, we can't be exposed now._ "Aaah." I cover Maria's mouth. I put a finger to my lips. "Shh. We can't let her hear us." She looks around, then through the window… She seems to stare at the two of us for what feels like an eternity. Finally she slowly turns away and walks off. We both let out a sigh.

Zero:( _exhails_ ) Thank god. I thought she was never gonna leave.

Maria:( _blushing_ ) Uhh...T-Takeru?

 _Huh?_ I look at the position we're in. Our body's are very close… We back away from each other. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Maria shakes her head side to side. "N-No I understand… That was pretty scary…" A growl makes us freeze in fear. Then more footsteps. Another sigh and then we continue towards Level 8.

* * *

 _We are Jin_

I knock back Puedo Amazon. Grabbing it's head, I pull and tear off the head. "And that makes 200 Amazons." _I'm amazed I've lasted this long. Or that I haven't gotten through it with minimal damage. Perhaps because I haven't poked the Hornet's nest enough. Hmm?_

Alpha:( _walks over_ ) _Well...Well...What's this. Zero-kun's belt. And blood._

I doesn't look like he died. Someone must have dragged him away. I follow along the path of blood to a storage room. Entering it I stop to a point, and the trail ends. "Hmm…" Next to the end of the tail is an opened box of medical supplies. I chuckle. "So that's it." _Zero got some assistance before leaving._ " _WRAAAUUGH~!_ " I turn to see more Pseudo Amazon's rush in. And then followed by the Mother class.

Alpha:( _stretches_ ) _Ah. I was wondering when you would show up._

Mother: _Why have you come here? Have you come to save the humans?_

Alpha:( _raises eyebrow_ ) _You can still talk? Heh. Well, I didn't know that their still were Humans still alive. Well, Zero-kun wouldn't be here with a team otherwise. But no. I came here to kill you._

Mother: _Then die like the others!_

" _I'd like to see you try!_ " I toss aside the Belt as I charge towards the Amazons.

* * *

 _We are Zero_

We exit the Emergency Stairs to the Bunker area. "Here! This is where the others are!" I look up to see the massive bunker doors. "Let's hope everyone their is safe." We walk over to the console, the light activates. "Who's there!" The mics boom and the Cameras point at us. Maria seems to perk up with the voice. "Mam! It's me! Maria!" A pause… Then doors begin to open up, then a scream can be heard behind us. _Crap! They must have heard the sounds!_ "Hurry! In you two!" The Berets are here as well. We rush inside, as the Berets open fire on the Amazons cutting them down.

Yusufu:( _looks to the right_ ) Professor Nastassja! Close the door!

Nasta:( _tapping on consol_ ) Working!

Arnold:( _fiering_ ) Fast one! Coming in!

"Move!" Maria manages to pull me out of the way before a Pseudo manages to slide it's way in. The Pseudo gets up slightly slipping in it's own goo, then rushing over towards us. The Pseudo knocks me aside into a wall. "Kid! Move!" Kibou-san says pulling out his pistol. But the Pseudo slaps the pistol away. Kibou's wrist breaking in the process. The pistol falls to the ground, and Kibou-san slips, sliding the pistol towards me. The Pseudo turns to Maria. "Kiyaaa~!" I grab the pistol and I charge at the Pseudo. I go for the groin, but the Pseudo also swings at me. Tilting my head to the side, I manage to dodge the attack. I roundhouse kick sending the Pseudo into a wall. I quickly aim the pistol and send 3 shots right into its head. The Pseudo falls to the ground and turns into the familiar grey goop.

Yusuf:( _runs over_ ) Kibou! Shit. Medic! Medic! Check the kids too!

Kibou:( _In pain_ ) Agh….Shit...God damn that hurts…

Ühesuse:( _walks over_ ) Nice job...Kid?

I feel my stomach… _That attack… Must… Have… Reopen the wound._ I fall to my knees and onto the ground as the world becomes dark again. Ühesuse-san runs over and checks on me. "Shit! We need another Medic over here!..." I pass out again.

* * *

 _We are Maria_

I rush over to Takeru. Blood starts to cover the bandages. _Oh no…!_ "Takeru! Takeru!" A soldier rushes over and slides up Takeru's shirt. "Who did these bandages?" She says taking out new bandages. "I-I did." I say kneeling down to him. The soldier begins to untie the bandages, and place new ones. She takes a quick look at me then back to Takeru. "Good temporary work." The new bandages are placed and I help Takeru up. He's handed off to me. "Keep an eye on him." The soldier says.

Sargent:( _turns to screen_ ) Raito. He's back but in bad shape.

Raito:( _sighs_ ) Thank god he's alive at least. With that out of the way, back to the previous topic. What awoke the Horde?

Soldier:( _from across room_ ) I need some help over here!

"On it!" I hear as the Medic from before rushes to help. "Maria!" I hear as I turn to my little sister Serena Cadenzavna Eve. She has warm brown hair reaching past her shoulders with light pink butterfly clips that surround the back of her head like a wreath. Her eyes are light blue. She wears a white dress with detached sleeves and yellow waist ribbons over a red shirt, complete with red tights and yellow shoes. "Serena!" The two of us embrace.

Serena: I was so worried when I couldn't find you!

Maria: I almost didn't know what to do for awhile.

Sargent:( _smiles_ ) Heh. Well anyways, something of note is that when the Hord awoke we heard a terrible scream.

Nastassja:( _walks over_ ) We heard it all the way from down here as well. It sounded like a man's scream.

"Alpha." Raito says from the other side of the screen. "Who?" Nastassja asks as she walks over.

"Takayama Jin, a former scientist turn Amazon hunter." _What?_ "Wait. Isn't he on our side then? Think we can contact him?" Raito shakes his head. "Jin isn't the type to work with other people." _Wh-What's going on?_

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you Next Hunt.


	14. 12th Hunt: Zero the 12 year old Amazon

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

12th Hunt: Zero the 12 year old Amazon

In the last chapter Zero was saved from death by the grace of Maria Cadenzavna Eve, a Child subject at the lab. With her help, the two managed to get below to Level 8 and into a safe zone. But as the two arrive, more Amazons begin to wake. Now the last safe haven at the facility is now at risk.

* * *

 _We are Zero_

I begin to wake up again, my vision now becoming clear. _I really need to focus on not bleeding out and passing out._ _God I really need my belt back._ "Well. Good morning sleepy head." Alicia-san says. I look around to see Berets, guards, and other kids of the facility are around. _I'm amazed they got so many of the staff in here without losing so many lives._

Yusufu:( _turns to Zero_ ) Ah, good to see you up kid.( _turns to screen_ ) Raito he's awake.

Raito:( _small sigh_ ) Good. We'll see if we can send another team to back you up and give you a resupply. Meantime, get your shit together.

Alicia-san helps me to my feet, as look around. "You can move. But I can't ensure that you're ready to fight. But you might just have to." _Kinda want to sit this one out….I stand up to look around._ "So you are Takeru?" A girl who bears great resemblance to, Maria. She has warm brown hair reaching past her shoulders with light pink butterfly clips that surround the back of her head like a wreath. Her eyes are light blue. She wears a white dress with detached sleeves and yellow waist ribbons over a red shirt, complete with red tights and yellow shoes. "Y-Yeah that's me." I say nodding to the girl.

Serena:( _smiles_ ) I'm Serena Cadenzavna Eve. Maria's-

Takeru:( _smiles_ ) Younger sister right? You look alot like her.

Serena:( _nods_ ) Wow! Maria-nee was right! You do have good senses!

 _I think that's more common knowledge than anything. Altho I don't think I more than a usual twelve year old should anyways._ I can feel the Anime Sweatdrop lowering down my head. _But either way._ "Where is Maria anyways?" I ask Serena-san as I look around.

Serena:( _points_ ) Over by Mam.

Zero:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Mam? Who's Mam?

"So you're the one Maria's been speaking of." Over walks was an older woman with indigo hair and lilac eyes. She weared a black eye-patch over her right eye. She was always seen wearing a long black dress over a lilac turtleneck shirt. "My name is Nastassja Sergeyevna Tolstaya" I blink at her in confusion. - **How the hell do you pronounce that?** \- _Yeah…. Umm Nata, no… Um… N-Nut sarg- no! Nasty Serge Tols-NO!_ She seems to notice my struggle and chuckles. "But most of the staff calls me Prof Nastassja." _Now that's a name I can call her by._ "My name is Asami Takeru. Nice to meet you Prof Nastassja." I say giving a bow.

Natassja:( _pets_ ) You are welcome to recollect your strength here.

Yusufu:( _from other room_ ) Prof Nastassja we require your assistance here.

Natassja:( _nods_ ) I understand, recollect your strength Takeru.

With that she walks off, I catch a glimpse of Maria-san heading into another room. "The Library?" Serena-san says following after her. "Ah! Wait I… can't… And she's gone." I let out a sigh as I walk to the library.

* * *

 _We are Jin_

I walk the halls of this mutated and destroyed place. The Mother managed to escape before I could kill her. But I'm sure I know where she's gonna be next. I reach down picking up Zero-kun's belt and sling it over my shoulder. _I'd better get down to where he is. I'm gonna need the help of him and whatever team came with him on this mission if I want to make it through this._ Heading down to the lower levels, I come across a broken staircase. And the air contains the smell of… I don't know how to explain this. It's a terrible smell, almost like it could melt my body down into goo. A horrid smell any Amazon would be repulsed by. But that's not important, the important thing is I have a path to the lower levels.

* * *

 _We are Zero_

Entering the Library, I see Serena comforting her older Sister. "You okay?" In Maria's hands is a jacket like the one the girls are wearing, and it has blood splattered across it. On the tag it reads: Homer... _A friend do doubt._ I walk over and pat her on the back. "Was he a friend?" Maria looks to me tears across her eyes. _Yet… I feel almost nothing._ - **Ahh~ Do you feel it? The innocence that is being taken? Same as you no?** \- _No doubt about that, and if I didn't…_ - **Didn't what?! Exist! If we didn't exist it wouldn't stop it! Forget about it. Throw away your humanity, then you can forget about this pain!** \- ….

Zero:( _pets Maria_ ) I'm so sorry for your loss.

- **Don't you dare ignore me!** \- Maria turns to me. "T-Takeru." Maria doesn't do anything then she suddenly hugs me. _Um… Mom would usually..._ I wrap both arms around her, but in the palm of my left hand I hold a Bottle cap necklace, it's one that was given to me by the Extermination team, more specifically Mamoru. _Help keep me sain you guys._ After a moment, I let go. "Yo~! Open up!" We hear from the other room. "What happened?" I get up, still clenching my stomach. "Let's check it out." Serena suggests we rush over and in the window I see Jin-san. "Jin! What are-" But before I can continue Jin-san cuts me off.

Alpha:( _knocks on window_ ) _Just shut up and let me in for a sec! Then we can kill them all!_

Yusufu:( _turns to Raito_ ) What should we do? Should we let him in?

Raito and Zero:( _dead eyes_ ) Let him die out their.

Alpha:( _sweatdrop_ ) _I can't tell who's the monster you or me._

"No kidding. You people are terrifying at times." Yusuf says as he heads over to the door and opens it up. Jin-san enters throwing a corps at the incoming Pseudo Amazons. Jin graphs the corps and throws it own knocking one of the Pseudo onto the ground. The door closes squishing a Pseudo in the process. " _Ahh~ Okay, I'm all for a good fight but that was a bit too close for comfort._ " Alpha says stretching.

Zero:( _rolls eyes_ ) Ironic considering that you would make most people uncomfortable.

Alpha:( _scoffs_ ) _And what do we have here?_ ( _tosses over belt_ ) _Here. This is yours right?_

I catch my driver. "Ah." Jin-san crosses his arms as he heads over to the screen where Raito is. " _Raito._ " "Jin." The two stare each other down. Jin-san takes off his belt returning to normal. "So… Work is good? Ethics still intact?" Raito just scoffs at the statement. "Okay. Ethics are in good shape. Anyways, buddy I'm gonna need your guys help." Jin-san says turning to us.

Yusuf:( _points gun_ ) What makes you think we'll help you?

Jin:( _turns to Yusuf_ ) _Because the entire hord is heading this way. And with meaning. I… Sorta… tore one of its arms off._

Raito and Zero:( _dead eyes_ ) Toss him out the door. Let them tear him apart.

Serena:( _freaked out_ ) A-Are you two okay?

Jin:( _walks over_ ) Sorry to disappoint you two. But we don't have enough time. Look.

Pointing to the door, the Mother Amazons and the Pseudo Amazon grouping up. "So it's either we pop each other's asses and we all die. Or we work together." We all look to Raito-san. Pausing for a moment, Raito-san lets out a sigh. "Fine. We have another team moving in anyways." All of the adults in the room start to grab guns, and the kids are told to take shelter.

Raito:( _taps keys_ ) Team. Reload, check your weapons, and sharpen your blades…. And hope you have enough bullets to last the fight.( _turns to Alpha_ ) Alpha, get your shit together.

Jin: No need to remind me.

I get off Serena-san as I lay up against a wall. "Come on kid." Jin-san says grabbing my shoulder. Serena-san gets in front of Jin-san "Wait! He can't do any-" I walk past her and I strap on my belt. "T-Takeru?" Serena-san ask. "I can't stand here and do nothing. I'll be careful." _God… This feels like a war movie._ "Yeah, yeah. Just get ready.( _straps belt on and turns handle_ ) **Amazon**." Jin-san transforms and grabs me. I'm dragged to to the door. The doors open, the troops rush out firing at the Amazons. "Give them all hell!" I stand just before the open door. But as I do, everything that's been on me for the past two years comes crashing down on me. The fact that I had returned to my younger self, made me pause at the door. Fear over taking me again. "I… Don't want to go." _I don't want to do this anymore! I don't want to do this! I'm just a 12 year old! I shouldn't even be here! I shou-_

Alpha:( _grabs Zero_ ) _Get your ass out here!_

Zero:( _falls to ground_ ) Agh!( _goes back_ ) … I don't want to be here! I don't want to die!

Yusuf:( _turns to Alpha_ ) What the fuck are you doing! Leave him back inside!

Alpha:( _grabs Zero_ ) _Listen._ _If all you do is live as if you're a human, you will die. In this world we are in, it's either you die or you will them! So before then you must either be eaten or kill the opposition! You're a Goddamn Amazon! Stop thinking you're a human anymore! Agh forget it!_

Dropping me, Alpha joins the fight. - **They're trying to kill you. You have to kill them! Kill them before they kill you!** \- I'm frozen in fear, but my instincts are telling me otherwise. "Whaaagh!" I turn and look to see a soldier being eaten. "Arnold!" Yusuf-san shouts. - **Kill them!** \- "I don't want to die!" I turn to see a scientist being surrounded by Pseudo Amazons. - **Kill them! NOW!** \- My breathing gets heavy, the thing inside me begins to scream out. - **KILL THEM NOW~!** \- "WUUHAAAA~!" I reach down and turn the handle on the belt. " **Zero!** " "RAAAAAAHHH~! **AMAZON!** " I shout standing back up. " **E-E-Extermination!** " I charge towards the man being surrounded, claws protruding from my arm slide out. Slashing through the ones surrounding him I get to the last Pseudo about to bite into the scientist, coming up behind I grab his back and I pull out the Pseudos spine.

* * *

 _We are Maria_

I rush over to check what's going, but I'm frozen in fear when I see what happening. A monster with a body that is black with the chest being grey, and red outlines from the head down. Black scales on my spine area, the arms have small black scales. And protruding from the bottom of the arm are two claws, the legs have scales along the lower area of the leg. It's head has large white eyes and red streaks under the eyes almost like tears. " _Ha~ Ha~ RAAAAH~!_ " The monster screams.

* * *

 _We are Zero_

( _Starts playing: The 6 Devil's Swing: Sanuv Mashup_ )

I toss aside the head. " _Ah. Finally got a bit of pip in your body._ " I charge into another Amazon smashing my fist through his stomach, I pull out the spine and smash the spine into another Amazon's head. "Oh my god." An Amazon grabs me I send my hand through the head of another Amazon. Kicking it back, I stomp my left leg into the ground as the scales extend out. Lifting the leg up I spin around slicing the necks of multiple Amazons. Their bodies fall to the ground. I charge towards another Amazon, the claws on my leg extend out as I jump up and slice the head of an Amazons head clean off. I land back down and look back at the rest of the Amazons.

Zero:( _heavy breathing_ ) _RAAAA~! DIE~!_

I charge towards the Amazons, I smash left arm into the groin of one and my right arm grabs the head of a Amazon before I smash it into a metal bar. I punch the Amazon on my left, before I swing around with my leg snapping the neck of the Amazon. I run towards a Amazon about to eat a man. I get up to its side before smashing my fist into it's back. I stand up straight and I smash my elbow into the chest of the Amazon breaking his spine. " _HaaaaH! RAAAGH!_ " I turn my head, another Amazon. I tap something, looking down it's a sharp metal pipe. I knock it into my hand with my leg, I spin around smacking the Amazon with the pipe I stab the Amazon with the pipe. I turn it to two more Amazons. I charge towards stabbing them with the pipes.

( _End of theme_ )

Zero: _RAAAAAAGH!_

Maria: Ah… Ah… AHHHHH~!

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.


	15. 13th Hunt: Zero's Shadow

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

13th Hunt: Zero's Shadow

* * *

 _We are Zero_

( _Starts playing: The 6 Devil's Swing: Sanuv Mashup_ )

I back off from the pipe, turning around I jump back smashing my leg into another Amazon's leg breaking it. I grab the other leg, of the Amazon I just broke. Spinning him around I send him into another group of Amazons.

Alpha: _Yo! Killing them won't help. Kill the snakes head. And the body dies._

Zero:( _turns to Mother_ ) _Tell me sooner. Let's end this quick._

" _That's just the thing. You never asked._ " Alpha remarks, I turn back to the mother. The two of us charge at the Mother. I jump and swing kick, I knock back the mother. Alpha jumps in and swipe kicks the mother's legs sending her to the floor. Alpha and I go to smash our arm scales into the mother, but she jumps away. I grab my left handle and pull out a spear. " **Violent Break!** " I toss the spear but only hitting the Amazons shoulder.

Alpha:( _charges_ ) _And off with your other arm!_

Kicking the Mother's leg, Alpha takes hold of the arm. Twisting it then pulling it off. " _Rah!_ " I run towards Mother. Jumping off of Alpha I smash my arm into the chest of the Mother. Taking hold of it's heart I tear it out and I jump off. " _Could have let me have a bit of more fun._ " I slowly crush the heart in my hand

( _end of theme_ )

Zero:( _crushes heart_ ) _Ragh… Jin-san..._ _Haven't you ever heard of "not playing with your food?"_

Alpha:( _sighs_ ) _You know. That mouth of yours annoys me at times._

Zero:( _drops heart and looks at ground_ ) _Good. I'll be sure to do just that when I'm around you._

I turn around as my eyes make contact with Maria-sans. Maria clasps her hands to her head. "Ah… Ah… AHHHHH~!" She turns and runs away tears in her eyes. - **HA! That's our real power! Everyone who could ever harm us would tremble in fear!** \- I look down at my hands. Only seeing the monster, not me… _Th-This isn't me... Not me at all… Wh-What am I doing?!_ The same fear as before creeps back in, it overtakes me as the work I've done crumbles. " _No… No… I don't want this! What's wrong with me!_ " I tear off my belt and I toss it aside.

* * *

 _We are Yusuf_

"Okay. You two! Sweep the area, I don't want anything to get in our way!" The men head off. " _No… No… I don't want this! What's wrong with me!_ " Zero throws his belt off and away. Zero falls on his ass, as Alpha walks over. Sighing with content. " _Oh get over it. Everyone's gonna act like that when you show them you're real colors._ " Alpha wholeheartedly says. "I… AAAAH~!" Zero turns and runs off crying. "Wait! Zero! … Argh.( _turns to Alpha_ ) What the hell is wrong with you!" I shout walking over to Alpha.

Alpha: _What's got you so annoyed? He's here on the battlefield now. No point in complaining._

Yusufu:( _grabs Alpha_ ) Complaining?! This is a twelve year old we're talking about here! Not a full grown adult!

Alpha:( _shrugs_ ) _And?_

Yusufu: And? Don't you feel anything for the poor kid?!

" _Nothing._ " I push away Alpha, taking out my glock I take aim. " _Oh?_ " My team takes aim. "Alicia, Richards. Look for the kid. We can't have him getting more hurt than now." The two head off. "Leave now Jin." Raito says. _This sick fuck…_

Alpha:( _turns to screen_ ) _What? No "kill him?" Anything? Heh. You know Raito, I think it's about time you start realizing what's really worth your time. You have a family, don't you? Don't you think you should relieve yourself of this pain and go home? You can. This kid can't. Leave the real combat to monsters._

Kibou:( _aims gun_ ) That "Kid" is just that a kid! He isn't a monster!

Alpha:( _turns to Kibou_ ) _Sure you can say that now. But let's not forget that you're also the same people who let this kid fight on this battlefield. You're as responsible as I am. Let's not forget what may happen when he finally eats someone? It won't matter then. He'll be a monster. Nothing more, Nothing less._

 _This heartless bastard!_ "Cut the kid a break!" Karry shouts at Alpha. " _A break? Giving the kid a break will only make him want to eat someone more! I made it clear to the kid. Either be eaten or kill the opposition!_ " The reality of what he's saying sets in. As much as we hate it, it's true. We did employ a child onto the battlefield. "Just… Leave." Raito says his head down at the desk he's sitting. " _Is that all?_ " Alpha remarks.

Raito:( _slams hand down_ ) JUST LEAVE! NOW!

Alpha:( _takes off belt_ ) _Classic_ Raito. Always knows how to show initiative. But how long does that last when you're not obligated to make these choices?

With that, Alpha or I guess Jin leaves us as the second team arrives. On that day a simple search and rescue had turned into a fight for survival. And in the middle of that madness, was a mad man, and an innocent twelve year old forced to become a murder. I don't think any of us were really able to sleep that night...

* * *

 _We are Zero_ _Location Change: Random level 4 room_

I sit in a random room, I don't know. I just sit there crying. I keep trying to tell myself that it's gonna be okay. But every time I'm told that it never will. " _There is no Justice with us! It's Either be hunted or die!_ " Those words echo continuously through my head as I clench to the Bottlecap Necklace. _Why am I even fighting?! I'm just as bad as those monsters!_ "Zero? Are you here?" Two figures walk up.

Alicia:( _puts down gun_ ) Are you okay?

Zero:( _turns_ ) I… I…( _cries_ ) Whaaa~!

Alicia:( _hugs_ ) It's okay… Let it out. It's okay.

Richards:( _hand up to mic_ ) Boss. We found the kid… He's gonna need some time.

Alicia:( _pats Zero_ ) It's okay. You did good, you saved people. Be happy with knowing that you did.

"But… _Sniff!_ But they think I'm a monster now!" I say tears still running down my face. "I know. But better be a protector monster, than just a monster." Alicia-san says kneeling down to me. "In that regard you like us." _H-Huh?_ I look back at Alicia-san. "Wh- _Sniff_ What do you mean?" I ask.

Richards:( _kneels_ ) She means as in we're also the same. We're military and we kill people. Our enemies think of us also as monsters. But we defend something of importance. The balance of home. The peace that people experience at home, are because of us. The Protecting Monsters. That's what you are too. So it's okay to cry from time to time. It's makes you all the more human…( _stands up_ ) Ready?

Zero:( _wipes tears_ ) I...I'm… ( _nods_ ) Uh huh.

 _Location Change: Level 8 Library_

I walk in. Maria and Serena are hugging each other. Maria's eyes are scared beyond belief. I slowly walk towards the two. "T-Takeru?" Maria barely mutters looking up at me. She stares at me for a moment before she tears up. I walk over and hug her. Both me and Serena embrace her as she cries. She talks about how scary I was when I was killing the Pseudo Amazons and the mother. And I can't help but also tear up as well.

 _Time skip: 5 hours later… Location Change: Level 1_

Standing at the door way, everyone packs up to go. Including me with my belt back in my bag. "You're really leaving?" Serena-san says. "Y-Yeah. I need to leave. I was never supposed to be here to begin with." Serena-san nods.

Serena: Maria is still scared to come out.( _looks at belt_ ) W-Would you like me to tell her anything?

Zero:( _looks at Belt_ ) … Tell her to be strong.( _takes off necklace_ ) And that she can hold onto this. It's from a friend of mine. He called this a lucky charm, and a protective charm.

Serena:( _takes necklace_ ) A… Bottle cap necklace?

Zero:( _rubs back of head_ ) Yeah… Like I said my friend considered this as a charm.

Serena-san smiles. "Okay. See you around?" She asks. "I don't know… But I really do hope we can meet each other again some time. I like having a human conversation sometimes." Serena-san smiles at me as she walks back to the Professor. "Were moving kid. Come on." Kibou-san says walking to the plane. I wave goodbye…

* * *

 _We are Albert_

I sit in my office, handling papers from the UN. * **Knock** * * **Knock** * "Hmm? Come in." Ratio walks in. His head staring at the ground, he slowly walks over to the couch in front of the coffee table. He slowly gets into the seat. "What's wrong?" I ask not looking up from my papers.

Raito:( _Slowly looks up to Albert_ ) Albert… I'm done with this program. I want to quit.

Albert:( _puts away pen and puts down glasses_ ) I'm sorry? I've been so focused on work.( _rubs eyes_ ) I didn't hear you.

Raito:( _puts hands together_ ) I want to quit. I want to leave Project 4, the Amazons, all of this behind.

Albert:( _raises eyebrow_ ) What? Why?

Raito:( _stands up_ ) Just look at what we are doing! We made something that we never should have! We were too prideful when we succeeded with the Animals. We were able to suppress the Amazon Cells their… But we didn't succeed on humans! We should have never tested on humans! We should have left that stuff back where we found it and leave it to be forgotten! Jin was right. I can't take it….I can't take it anymore!

Albert:( _stands up_ ) Even if we have left it there someone else would have found it and-

Raito:( _clenches fists_ ) I know that!...But...What gives us the moral obligation to throw a child...A Ten Year Old, into this mess! We've been putting him through things that no one should have to deal with for two years! He doesn't know! A Kid like him should be sitting in class right now thinking it's hell! Not Being forced into actual hell! We made him kill, question if he's even human. Were constantly throwing Struggle after Struggle at him, unending pain. And what of the Amazons we made?! Don't they deserve a normal life, like the rest of us!? I….I just...The line...I can't do it!

Albert:( _points to Raito_ ) As someone who helped developed the project, you must keep this a secret!

Raito: I know! And I will… But I just can't take it anymore. Just… Let me have this final request.

I look down at the table and think back to everything… _Almost 2 decades were spent, on the Amazons._ I had my thoughts too about going through with this. But we had everything under control until that explosion...Ever since then, things have spiral out of control. Jin, Yusuke, Mamoru, Zero, Omega… All of them… With the potential of detonating in front of our faces. "Pack your things…" I say with pain in my heart. "Thank you." Raito says taking his leave.

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.

* * *

Next hunt…

"An Amazon? I thought you're kind went extinct millions of years ago. Perhaps what that old man said was true then." An enemy of old, now battles Zero. " _Killter Ichaival tron~_ " " **Amazon!** " The Symphogear meets the Amazon. "This is the true power of the Amazon Cell!"

Zero:( _takes stance_ ) _Amazon… Amazon Rider Zero!_

Chris:( _aims guns_ ) Yukine Chris… Now taste this you freak! Taste lead!

14th Hunt: Amazon VS Symphogear


	16. 14th Hunt: Amazon Vs Symphogear

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

14th Hunt: Amazon VS Symphogear

In the last hunt, Zero battled like it was his last against the Pseudo Amazons. After the battle against the Amazons, Raito went to Albert. When talking Raito wanted to quit, due to the over mass of the stress coming from the horrors of work. Now we skip 2 months after these events. As two stories unfold.

* * *

 _We are Zero_

"This is Zero. Journal entry day 2437: Two months have passed since the last Mission given to us by the UN. Ever since then it's all been independent and countries asking us to clear out an Amazon here and there. Today is a meeting of the Nozami Foundations Project leaders to discuss what to do next. So today the Team is on standby. Everyone is enjoying the down time. All of them doing their own things. But due to me being… Me. I can't leave the facility. Speaking of, Omega has been holled up in his room for the past month or so. That was until his "Mother." Came and brought him home. Apparently that's another point of contention at the meeting today. But besides that I'm stuck here looking at the TV and surfing the internet. Not much to do besides that really. But that's all I have, this is Zero signing off."

* * *

 _2 hours later…_

I go to the tech lab where the team is continuing to tune up my belt. "Sup guys." Entering to guys working at there computer, chips, weapons, devices, and other gizmos. "Ah. Zero here's your tuned belt. We'd like to do some tests to see if the improvements are to your liking." The new Tech boss says handing me the belt.

Zero:( _takes belt_ ) Sure. I'll check if their good.

Akira:( _walks in_ ) You're gonna have to see in the field. Another Amazon has been spotted entering the forest North of Tokyo.

Zero:( _turns_ ) What? When was this found out?

"Just now. You're needed in the field. Also know you're alone on this." I turn to Akira-san confused. "What? Alone? Why?" Akira just shrugs. "It's the CEO's request. Can't really turn it down." The CEO, that old man. _I'm surprised that even after all that's happened he's still willing to go to extremes to protect his company._ I let out a sigh as I walk off. "Roger."

* * *

 _An hour later... We are Albert_

The company Meetings. These thing always have something to surprise. _You'd think it's just a bunch of people talking. But it's much more than that._ Ever since the Amazon outbreak, the whole of the company has changed. While we still assist in the things that we previously did before the changes, new divisions have been made for Amazon's… _What happened to us?_

* * *

 _Tokyo forests_

I stomp through the forest with nothing but the bag on my back. "Ugh. Where is this Amazon anywho? Hello? Hello~? Great. I'm speaking to no one now." _This whole thing stinks of someone else pulling the strings. Altho that's probably a bit obvious with the CEO handing down these orders. But at the same time. He has me looking through the forest with no help… Hmm?_ I exit out of the forest to the backyard of a mansion with a lake at the side.

Zero:( _looking around_ ) Whoa. Nice place here. I hope the Amazon isn't inside the building. Hmm?

Woman 1: Huh? What are you doing here? Lost?

Zero:( _looks_ ) Huh? Uh… Y-Yeah. Kinda… Lost is all.

A short girl with purple eyes and long lavender hair that falls to her knees, separated into twin-tails that further split into three curly strands each, and an ahoge. She wears a maroon, skin-tight one-piece with a black choker, short puffy sleeves and shorts, a translucent red-violet cutout exposing some of her chest and upper back, detached long sleeves with black accents that go past her wrist, black lace trim on the end of the shorts, black stockings with maroon ribbon garters attached to the dress, and maroon pumps. "Well well… Who do we have here?" _H-Huh?! What the hell?!_ A woman who's wearing a loose long-sleeved black V-neck dress that reaches just past her pelvis, and a black bowler hat with a butterfly ornament and a purple ribbon rose attached. She also wears round black sunglasses with a dark tint that obscures her eyes at one point. "S-S-So sorry! I didn't mean to come back here!" I turn away.

Woman 2: An Amazon? I thought you're kind went extinct millions of years ago. Perhaps what that old man said was true then.

Zero:( _eyes widen_ ) Wha?... ( _turns around_ ) H-How do you know about that?

Woman 2:( _smiles_ ) I see so they still do exist. Chris. If you would. Deal with him.

 _Her name is Chris?_ Chris-san seems hesitant about me. " _Sigh_ Very well. Let me show you what I mean." The woman puts out her hand. - **She's trouble! Dodge!** \- "Oh shit." She blasts a beam at me. Dodging out of the way I quickly rush over to behind a tree. "Who the hell is this woman?!" I shout as the tree is blasted out. "Jesus Christ!" _Oh fuck! Oh fuck! What did I just get myself into?_ "Let this be known Amazon! You face Finé!" _Who? What the Fuck is Fine?!_

* * *

 _We are Albert Nozomi Meeting Room_

Everyone takes their seats as the meeting begins. We sit down reading our materials for the meeting, the projector turns on. On the projector screen appears Takaaki Tenjo, Chairmen of Nozami Foundation. "I thank you for coming esteemed members of our Organisation." We all stand and take a bow. "Now onto business." We all take our seats.

Tenjo: Yugo-kun. How are we with worldwide sales?

Yugo:( _smiles_ ) Wonderfully. Our services and research has made our stock prices rise. We're projecting almost 1 billion dollars by next year.

Tenjo:( _nods_ ) Wonderful. With that much, we can proceed with more projects.

I look over to Yugo with a devious smile on his face. Yugo Tachibana, Chief of worldwide marketing. He's one of the new chief that was put in since the incident. He's been always wanting to turn the Amazon Cell into a weapon for combat. _Yet thankfully everyone else on the council besides possibly one other have said no to such ideas._

Tenjo: Reika. How are we with Project Omega?

Reika:( _nods_ ) Yes. Haruka is proceeding well. I hope that very soon he'll be working with the extermination team alongside Zero and Mamoru.

Yugo:( _looks over_ ) Don't you mean those two? Amazons are just monsters Reika-san. They should be treated as such. Even if one is your Son in law.

Reika ignores the statement and continues. _This attitude. Hate towards the existence of Amazons. A natural response we should expect if this knowledge got out to the public. The governments of the world have been worried that our Amazon extermination team is gonna go wild. Thus such countermeasures have been taken._

Tenjo:( _smiles_ ) Now. Before we continue, I'd like to point out something that has been floating around the air since 2 years ago.

Albert:( _turns to Tenjo_ ) Does this relate to the Symphogear discussion?

Tenjo:( _nods_ ) Correct. I wanted to know if our Amazons really could match these Symphogear. Thus I have asked a contact to arrange a match. Observe.( _Screen charges_ )

* * *

 _We are Zero_

I get blasted out of cover again as I stand before Finé. "Transform you vermin. Show me your true form." _God damn it! This is getting really dicy!_ A beam hits my bad and tears it open. The Amazon Driver begins to slip out. "Oh no!" I grab the belt before it's blasted again, I lunge out of the way of a blast that almost hits me. - **That's it, kill this bitch!** \- I quickly strap on the belt and turn the handle. " **Zero!** " "WHAAA! **Amazon!** " I exclaim as steam blasts out from my body. " **F-F-Fight for you life!** " I transform blocking out the vision of Finé.

Zero:( _swipes away steam_ ) _Fine. Wanna play wild? I'll give you wild._ ( _takes battle stance_ ) _Raagh~_

I scream into the air as I my fingers twitch around rampantly before I form a fist and the claws from on my arms. I charge towards Finé. "Stop!" The girl from before jumps in front. "Stay away from her you freak!( _takes out crystal_ ) _Killter Ichaival tron~_ " A flash of light beams from her as I turn away. " _Agh! My eyes!_ " I being to step back from the blinding light.

( _starts playing: Makyuu Ichaival_ )

Chris:( _face angers_ ) I don't know what kind of hole you came out of. But let me tell you something. I hate singing!

Zero:( _sweat mark_ ) _Wh-What does singing have to do with anything we are doing?_

"Shut it!" Chris-san says as she takes out two crossbows. This mystery armor that just appeared on her is red and white, with some black put in their. A skin tight inner suit wraps around the chest, legs, and arms. Upon the arms is the port where the Crossbows appeared. The waist has some kind of clusterfuck skirt. _I really can't put it any other way than that._ The legs don't have much to them, other than being high stockings and heels with ribbons on the back of them…

Zero: _Umm… What the hell is that?_

Chris:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Oh? Let me introduce you "Amazon." This is Ichaival!

Chris beings to fire arrows at me. I roll out of the way of three arrows, before I smack three more out of the air. " _Ah. I can hit them… Good._ " I start towards Chris-san as she sends a massive hail storm of arrows at me. I jump and dodge out of the way of some but I let the rest just knock off my body. " _Raagh!_ " _I can hit them, but their painful as hell!_ Getting close I pull out my scales. I swing at Chris-san, but she blocks with her crossbow. " _Not bad._ " "Don't get cocky!" Chris shouts as she brings up her other bow. I grab her arm and keep it down low to the ground. " _Don't get cocky you said?_ " She smirks as the crossbows become gatling guns?! " _Oh what the fuck!_ " I say as I jump off the guns and back to the edge of the forest. "What's wrong? Scared? Well the really scare thing comes after THIS!" Chris shouts as she let's lose tons of lead. I turn and start running around her. Bullets and missiles being to fly at me. _Apparently that clusterfuck that's called a skirt is also a missile silo!_

* * *

 _We are Albert_

"Well. This is fascinating." Yugo says looking at the combat happening in front of us. "This is the possible power of our Amazon cell!" Tenjo states with a determined face. "We don't know if the Amazon really can battle against the Symphogear." The Chief of the Medical department says. Yet we all are glued to the screen. Zero smashes through a window of the mansion as Ichaival unloads thousands of bullets and missiles at Zero. As the smoke clear the only visible thing is rubble, and a slight hint of breathing from the rubble.

Ichival:( _walks over_ ) Great you made me break my house. Guess you should have stayed in that hole you call your home.

( _end of theme_ )

" _Haa. Haa haa._ " A continuous breath from Zero worries me. "Nothing? Then goodbye." Ichival mows down the rubble with her gatling gun. " _Ha. Just a recording._ " The smoke clears as it does show that it was just a recording. Zero's phone had set a recording on infinite loop. "Wait! Then where-" That's when Zero smashes out from another window and tosses a shard of metal into Ichival's shoulder right shoulder, "Agh!" " _Still can go a round right?_ "

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.


	17. 15th Hunt: Survivor VS Crazy Gun Lady

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

15th Hunt: The Survivor VS The Crazy Gun Lady

In the last chapter, by the orders of Takaaki Tenjo, Chairmen of Nozami Foundation. Sends out Zero to the Tokyo Forests, where he encounters the mysterious woman named Finé. Who later after being forced to transform into his Amazon form now battles the user of Ichival, Yukine Chris. After almost being gunned down, Zero manages to strike a hit on the Gun toting maniac.

* * *

 _We are Zero_

( _starts playing: Makyuu Ichival_ )

I dash up onto the walls of the mansion, as bullets and missiles scream past me. "Try this!" Chris-san unleashes a barrage of twenty-four missiles from the missile launchers that open up at her sides.

 **Megadeth Party!**

The missiles make contact as I smash into the building. " _Agh! What the fuck!_ " I slowly get up, my body aching with pain. A bullet flies through the wall. I back up to some rubble as a hailstorm of bullets and missiles. I revert back into my human from, I reach into my pocket. I take out my phone and start a quick recording. "Haa. Haa haa~ Ha Ha. Just a recording." I set down my phone I strap the belt on again, as I rush somewhere from the danger zone. I rush into a large room filled with torture gear.

Zero:( _looking around_ ) What fuck do you people do here?( _shakes head_ ) Ahg! Not important.

I look around, I notice that one of the devices had been blown up and metal shrapnel were all across the ground. " **Zero!** " The belt announces. " **Amazon!** " I exclaim. " **F-F-Fight for you life!** " I transform into my Amazon form as I grab another shard. I charge up and pause, an explosion sounds from the other room. " _Wait for it… A little more._ " A shot signals me to charge up again. Running towards the window I jump through the window, I spin around and I send the shard at Chris-san hitting her in the shoulder. "Agh!" Chris screams in pain. " _Still can go a round right?_ " I remark as I stand back up and readying the other shard. I fling the other piece of shrapnel at Chris-san. She responds by changing the gatling gun back into its crossbow mode. Launching the arrows, it smashes the shrapnel and the arrows flies at me. I grab the left handle on my belt as I pull out a whip and knock out the arrows in mid air.

( _End of Theme_ )

Zero:( _battle stance_ ) _Well. That fancy suit of yours is crazy powerful. But you're human parts still make you susceptible to Human injury._

Chris:( _grabs shrapnel_ ) What? And that makes you invincible?( _tears out shrapnel_ ) Aargh! I'd like to see that you monster.

Zero:( _charge stance_ ) _Very well. Let's test that theory, shall we?_

I charge towards Chris-san again. I dodge out of the way of Chris's attack, I pause right in front of her. Chris-san swings his crossbow at me, smacking me across the face. I barely flinch. "What?" Chris-san smacks me again and again. " _Well. I suppose this mean the theory has some weight._ " I smack Chris away and into the mansion. " _Or I suppose you need work on your punch._ " "Urrgh!" Chris-san stands back up. "Then try-" " _Not today!_ " I dash towards Chris-san smashing my fist into her face. Sending her flying again. "RRRH!" In mid air Chris-san creates a massive missile and she lands on it. The jets fire up as it flies towards me.

Zero: _You're fucking kidding me?! The previous stuff was lutricuse, but this is just insane!_

* * *

 _We are Albert_

( _starts playing: Andrew W.K - Ready to Die_ )

"Holy." We were all dumbfounded by the size of the missile. _Even though Zero has held her back. Zero is still being pushing her back._ I hold my breath with how much tension is in the air.

* * *

 _We are Zero_

 _Crap! If I can't manage to dodge she'll just turn the missile around and it would be the same song and dance! Fuck it! This is insane, but sometimes you have to fight fire with fire!_ I turn back towards Chris-san. _Shit! I cant dodge!_ I reach down to my belt and grab the left handle. I pull out a short sword the scales extend out, _this is incredibly stupid_. I charge the missile. " _Here we go!_ " I swing my blade with the scales at the ready. It cuts straight through the missile down the missile. The missile parts cut clean in half land on the other side. Landing back on the grass I look to my arm, which are now glowing a holy white hue.

Zero:( _confused_ ) _What the hell? What just-_

The light fades, and I get a proper look at my arm. I feel my arm it's bruised down it. _Agh! Shit that hurts!_ The missile crashes exploding behind me. " _Whoa shit!_ " I'm sent flying and onto the other side of the field. " _Agh!_ " I land onto the ground, I slow myself with my blade. " _Aw god._ " " _Zero! Heads up! We're doing a fly by! Hurry!_ " I suddenly hear over the comms as a helicopter flies over head, the man inside tosses down a rope. _Well, that's oddly convenient!_ I think to myself as I jump and grab hold of the rope as I fly away from the battlefield.

* * *

 _We are Chris_

I pull myself out from the rubble of the trees. I look around, only to see that the monster had turn tail and ran. The sounds of a helicopter's rotors sounding in the distance. "What? No! Damn it!" I exclaim while slamming my fist into the dirt. "Let him go. He's not important now, this was just a test. For the both of you." Finé says walking over towards me. I get to my feet and walk over to Finé. "We will work on your skill." I bow to her. "Yes, I understand Finé."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The doorbell rings. "Coming." Says the woman walking to her door. "Ah! You're here, please come in." The woman says letting in the appliance repair man in. They walk through the entry hallway and into the kitchen. "This is the refrigerator." The woman says pointing towards it. "It's not getting cold enough. My food is being spoiled." The woman says pointing to the freezer. "Right here?" The repair man asks before opening up the fridge. "Excuse me, I'll just take a quick look." The man looks inside, only to find nothing inside.

Repairman:( _looks to woman_ ) Oh, you're not using it?

Woman: Yes. I don't want my food and veggies to get spoiled you know?

Repairman:( _nods_ ) Ah ha yes. I understand… It seems to be working just fine.

Woman: Oh, I'm sorry. I meant the freezer, I forgot about it.

"Oh." The repairman kneels down to check the freezer. "I'm just gonna move these." He begins to take out the frozen items inside the freezer. All the while the woman's face beings to change. "What the?" The man wipes off a bit of ice on a frozen item. It's revealed to be a hand frozen solid. The man startled drops the hand and falls on his butt. "I-Is...That...A hand?" He barely mumbles out of his mouth. Then he turns to the woman who is steaming with smoke before finishing her transformation into an Amazon. She walks over to the man embracing him before stabbing his shoulders with her tendurles.

* * *

 _Location change: Nozomi HQ_ _We are Akira_

The alarm of a Amazon attack sounds. "Target ID code confirmed. I'll transmit the data." Josh walks over to the computer and gets the data. "Looks like we have… A-010, rank B. What do we do?" Josh asks. "What else would we do? We have to go."

Josh: With two of our team gone?

Miranda:( _turns to Josh_ ) Josh.

"Hey!" Fuku calls, Mamoru slowly getting up. "We lost two people...Yuusuke and Michael." Mamoru mumbles, as he looks to the note Yuusuke left him. "Come on, Mamo. That's not what I meant…" I let out a sigh as I get to my feet. "I requested new recruits, but we'll just have to make do for now." I say getting up.

Akira:( _grabs gun_ ) At least it means bigger cuts of the bonus. If you don't like it then leave.

Laura:( _loads rifle_ ) A bigger cut? Well, now we can't say no.

Akira: Everyone load up. Were moving.

* * *

 _We are Haruka_

It's been about a month since I left the Nozami facility. I've been put into a separate room away from Mizuki and Zero. I get up and leave the house I've been setup in. Carrying the belt in my hands I wander through the streets _What is going on with me? Or rather… Why didn't I question it sooner? Was Mom telling the truth? I was sick, bedridden until two years ago… That's why I don't remember anything beyond the walls of my room._

Zero:( _flashback_ ) _I'm no doctor but, it doesn't seem possible to be able to forget all about that. Much less two full years._

Zero's words remind me of the questions. Those words were spoken to me, when he went through my bio. " _Besides… There are these things called Amazon cells that feed on human cells, right? We've got them inside us._ " Jin's words that day continue to echo through my head. _Why would I…?_ I turn my belt and I look at it. _Remembering back to my first battles the blood, screams, carnage… The pain._ That's when I remember seeing the logo. _The company that made the Amazons… That was… The same one mom works at._ I get to my feet, as I head to the Nozami foundation building.

* * *

 _Jin's apartment._ _We are Jin_

I sit down at my table taking off the shell of a hard boiled egg. Till my phone begins to vibrate, as an Amazon's location is made visible. I pack up several more eggs into a small bag for the trip, I put it on my belt. I then grab my driver, and head for the door. But before I do, I give Nanaha-san a kiss on the lips for good luck.

Jin: I'll be back. If you get the time, boil up some more eggs for me.

Nanaha: I'll try not to make them half-boiled.

Jin:( _waves_ ) Yes, that's more for you if that ends up the case.

* * *

 _We are Akira_

Arriving at the apartment building, the team exits out and readys to go. "This is the building?" Miranda asks, looking to the upper floors. "What apart?" Josh looks to find the location on the map, but shakes his head. "Sadly the coordinates weren't that specific. Looks like it's up to Mamo-chan." _Yes, this might be a little better if the meeting had not forced Zero away from this team… Ah. Ya win some ya lose some I guess._ _Now for that other thing I need to worry about._ I climb up to the roof of the truck and right above the driver's seat is a device.

Fuku: What is that? A transmitter?

Akira:( _looks at device_ ) Yeah, I bet the silver or Alpha put it there. They've been a real pain, so I had surveillance fake some data.

I toss the device away as it breaks upon hitting the ground. I close the door on the van as we head inside the apartment.

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.


	18. 16th Hunt: Being Human

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

16th Hunt: Being Human

In the last hunt, Zero was able to show to the Nozami foundation that the symphogear and the Amazon cell were par for the most part. Meanwhile, Haruka troubled with the knowledge of his being, questions everything he's known… All the while the extermination team goes to handle another Amazon location in a Apartment building…

* * *

 _We are Alpha_

I drive up to the location, a harbor on the north west side of Koto. Only to find no one.

"Huh…? Nobody's here..." _Perhaps I came a bit early?_

* * *

 _We are Akira_

Akira: Well, we can't just down the entire building. First let's find the infested room. Push comes to shove, we lock down that floor.

With that plan in mind we head into the building's ground floor within the elevator room. "Mamo-chan, can you tell where the experiment is? Mamo-chan?" Mamoru snaps from his throughs and gives a quick nod then beings to search for the Amazon. "Right here, above us." Mamoru says pointing up. "Start at the top and work down." I tell the others as I call for an elevator. _Zero had better hurry up with that mission._

* * *

 _We are Albert_

With the previous revelation of the Amazons being able to match the Symphogear shock now out of the way. We return to the business itself. _And this time it's mostly at me, and Mizusawa._ _Tax payers money at work here, people…_

Budget Rep: Mizusawa-san and Albert-san are you aware that you have gone over budget on your extermination team?

Reika:( _stands up_ ) The experiments are becoming more active this year. Matters have proven more involved than our original estimate. As a countermeasure, I propose new surveillance equipment and weapons as well as increasing the size of the teams. Albert?

Albert:( _nods_ ) Of course, I am working hard to see if we can recruit more Amazons to Humanity's case. Measures are already underway.

International Rep: Would this really help? Countries around the world are working hard to contain the Amazon menace but we have yet to even contain 1% of the experiment fallout yet. I fail to see how this is cost effective. I think we should consider going to the UN and to the public and-

Tenjo:( _butts in_ ) Our priority here is not money. Nor is it covering up the oversights of our past. We simply need to ensure that the fruits of our considerable labor, the Amazon cells… Remains proprietary to us. The future of this company depends on the Amazon cells!

"Yes sir." Everyone says taking a bow. _If this was just a small mistake when we were creating the cure to everything I would agree but this madness, we call opportunity is simply… sigh~ I don't know what to call it now._ The past years keep reminding me of all blood that has been spilled across our company and world.

Budget Rep: But it's not as if we have infinite resources. The extermination team must come under scrutiny. They've already lost two, and many more teams overseas have been dealt worse. I don't see how-

Albert: That was our fault. Unbenounced to us, one of them turned out to be an experiment.

Medical rep: How could you be so careless?!

Reika: That only goes to show… how sophisticated their ability to hide among humans has become.

Yugo:( _nods_ ) Perhaps even one of them is sitting among us in this very boardroom…

"Hold it!" We hear from the door. "Stop right there!" A boy enter the room with two officers trying to pull him back. _Project Omega._ The officers struggle to keep him still as he enters the room. "What are you doing?!" One of the Board members exclaims. "Who even are you?! Just stop! They're in a meeting!" _Omega here? How- Right. He must have figured out the connection, either that or Jin told him._ "What is all of this?!" The Budget Rep asks standing.

Officer: I'm sorry sir! He says he wants to see director Mizusawa! We tried to stop him, but he's stronger than he looks!

Budget Rep: Just get him out!

"Right…!" The officers try to force Omega out the door. "I'm afraid that's impossible." Yugo points out. "This young man is an Amazon. You should be careful, he might eat you." As Omega struggles, the members of the meeting being to back into corner of the room. All while me, Reika, and Yugo remain in our seats. "Uuurg...RAAAGH!" Omega screams as read air bursts out sending the officers into the wall and knocking themselves out. I observe a glass of ice water change and boils in the wave of heat. "Haruka..." Reika says looking at his son. Haruka gets to his feet.

Haru: I'm sorry… But I have to ask you something.

Haruka puts out his right arm transformed into it's green amazon form. "What am I?" He asks his voice terrified and unsure. Soon after entering the room is Shogo Kano, Reika's assistant.

* * *

 _We are Akira_

As we roam through the 4th floor of the building, and as we head though. One man beings to exit his room when Josh intervenes. To cover up our tracks. To keep the image of a pest extermination team.

Josh: Sorry for the trouble, I understand your concern. Routine pest control, won't take long. Relax, enjoy your coffee. Shall I make you some? Of course not, silly me!

Mamoru pauses at the intersection, he looks down the hall to his right. Apartment number 523, all the say at the end of the hall. He points to apartment 523. "This is it." We all head up to the door. And as we do with all our exterminations we place down our sign. _Here we go._

"Extermination Area. Do Not Enter."

* * *

 _We are Albert_

Omega- I guess Haruka, looks at his hand for a moment, still transformed into it's amazon from. Then looks up to us. "Tell me…" Omega asks. As Kano walks around the meeting table, he's stopped by the terrified board members. "Wait!" "Where are you going?! Call the exterminators!" They ask terrified. But Kano as always responds surprisingly calmly. I have rarely seen him express anything except calmness. "No need. He is not a threat." I call out.

Budget Rep: How isn't he a threat?!

Medical Rep: He could lose control and attack us!

PR Rep: That's right!

* * *

 _We are Akira_

Josh goes to open the door but is blocked off part way by a chain. "Hello there… We just wanted to let you know we're doing a pest control in the building…" The woman inside seems to gulp something down. Like someone hungering for food. _This is the pest._ I think to myself as the woman responds.

Woman: You're not here to fix the gas?

Josh: Oh, uh…( _gets hit on the arm_ ) Actually, we'd be happy to take a look for you, sure.

Woman: Just let me get the door…

She closes the door as Josh quickly takes off his white full body jacket. We take our positions, and Mamoru puts on his helmet reading himself. We lock and load our guns, ready to make the extermination quick.

* * *

 _We are Albert_

Reika: You seem to be aware that you are an Amazon.

Haruka:( _terrified_ ) He said I have Amazon cells inside of me… Artificial, flesh eating cells!

Albert:( _stands up_ ) That's… Not completely correct. Many of the experiments are derived from the original Amazon cells in the form of a black goo found in asia. You are different, a fusion of Amazon and Human. An Amazon Human hybrid.

Haruka:( _shows arm_ ) Am I still even Human?!

 _The sad question, that even to this day causes even Zero to freeze up and question himself._ "I wish I knew… _Sigh~_ I honestly wish I did knew." I respond.

* * *

 _We are Akira_

The woman unlocks the door, she begins to slowly open it. That's when Miranda pulls the door out. Our weapons at the ready. The woman's body is already degrading. "She's vermin! Mamoru!" Mamoru stands and begins to tear off his jacket and transform. "Damn it…" I mumble. _He needs to stop tearing off the uniform._ Mamoru finishes his transformation and chases after the woman. The vermin beings her own transformation. We rush to see Mamoru beings kicked back by the woman. She transforms into a Queen Ant Amazon. And Mamoru goes to battle her, and that's when my phone rings.

Akira:( _Tch_ ) What the hell is it now?!

* * *

 _We are Haruka_

Haruka: I only have memory of the last two years of my life… I never questioned it. I just lived quietly in my room… No.

I flash back to what Nanaha-san once told me. ' _You, Jin and Zero are Amazons but the three of you are totally different. If Jin's a wild animal, and Zero is fighting for survival, then you're more like… A pet._ ' I wasn't living in that room.

Haruka: I was being kept there. But all along… I could feel something inside me trying to get out… That was the Amazon.

 _I want to know...I want to know. What am I?_

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.


	19. 17th Hunt: The Amazon Mansion

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

17th Hunt: The Amazon Mansion

* * *

 _We are Akira_

Josh dodges out of the way of the Vermins attack. The Vermins arm smashing through a shoe rack. That's when Mamoru grabs the vermin and push her back into the hall. The two begin to brawl. The vermin kicks Mamoru back into the kitchen. Fuku moves in to help but pauses as the fridge door is open. Inside is the ripped off head of a worker. Fuku turns his head in disgust. But turns back to the fight after a second. The Vermin knocks Mamoru though the kitchen window into the living room.

Miranda: Mamoru's sluggish!

Josh: You feeling alright, Mamo-chan?

Mamoru: _S-Sorry! I'm just sad. I feel lonely… We lost two teammates…_

The Vermin kicks Josh away, but Josh retaliates with his shotgun to her face knocking the vermin off balance. Miranda battles the Vermin with back up from the team. She gets over to Mamoru. "Well get over it, already! We're still alive!" Mamoru gets back to his feet and reenters the fight. With the phone still ringing in my pocket. I take it out and answer it.

Akira: Fuck off! We're busy!

* * *

 _We are Albert_

" _Fuck off! We're busy!_ " Sounds from the other side of Kano's phone. "It seems the extermination team is preoccupied." The board members talk among themselves. "As I said-" Kano begins but Haruka interrupts, catching the attention of everyone else.

Haruka: They're not human, are they?! So then what am I? A man eating monster? Mom, please! Just tell me!

Medical Rep: His mother?!

Budget Rep: What is the meaning of this, Mizusawa?! Who is this Amazon?!

"Mom!" _So many questions… So few answers._ After a minute of silence, Kano speaks up. "Director Mizusawa. The exterminators are currently dealing with a target. And they require assistance. Zero won't make it in time." Kano informs us, I weigh the options of what to do, when Reika steps in with her solution.

Reika: Everyone, please remain calm. I apologize for not explaining sooner. This is one of the new Amazons being added to the extermination team. He is not one of the escaped subjects.

 _I knew this would happen._ Reika turns to her son, and walks over to her. "Haruka… I understand your concerns. Are the Amazons still human? Were they to begin with? You have a right to ask. However… Your own humanity is a separate matter. I want to believe that you still are. But you must see for yourself. Kano." Kano speed walks over to us.

Reika: Professor Albert. Is his ready?

Albert:( _nods_ ) We had it prepared two weeks ago. It's waiting in the garage.

Reika: Good.( _looks to Kano_ ) Bring Haruka to the extermination team. He should be able to use the new equipment.

Kano: Are you certain?

"What choice do we have?" Reika tells Kano. Kano give a quick bow, before he looks to Haruka. "Haruka, come along. Let's hurry." With that, and a small push from Kano the two head for the parking. I turn back to the screen with the director who has a big smile upon his face.

* * *

 _We are Haruka_

Kano: Your job will be eliminating test subjects. Take this and rendezvous with them.

A bike covered by a white tarp, blocked off by simple chains. Kano-san takes the lock on the chain and unlocks it with a Bio lock? "I too felt this to be unnecessary." Kano-san remarks as the lock is taken off, and heads over to the bike. Taking it off, I'm surprised to see that it looks like Jin. _Why does it look like Jin?_ But another important question appears in my head.

Haruka: I don't know how to ride one of these…

Kano: You'll manage. You're an Amazon, it will synchronize with your. As it did with Zero.( _hands mic_ ) Here you will need this.

I put on the mic. _Am I putting it on right?_ " _This is Zero. I can only talk to you guys over the comms, so I'll keep an eye out. And also… Nice that you're here Haruka._ " Zero's young voice speaks through the mic. "Zero is on his way, but he won't make it in time so he's assisting you on this mission." Kano-san explains to me.

Zero: _I'm only gonna be support on this mission. I might be able to get their. So do your best!_

"Zero-san… yeah, Thanks!" I get on and put on the helmet and gloves. Putting both hands on the handle bars. The bike roars to life with it's headlight eyes turning on. The sound of the engine is similar to that of a Lion growling, and when you rev the engine it roars like one. And I drive off to meet with the Exterminators. ' _Your own humanity is a separate matter. I want to believe that you still are. But you must see for yourself._ ' Mother's words remind me of my mission. I speed up and ride towards the exit.

* * *

 _We are Akira_

"Get her!" Miranda shouts, as both Josh and I taz the Vermin with electric wire trap. "Mamoru! Do it now!" Mamoru goes for the kill when he's kicked back by the Vermin. The wire hadnt seem to affect her for a moment. This fact was made clear when the Vermin tosses away the wire and knocks the two of us away. " _Guys! Heads up! More back up on the way!_ " Zero sounds from over the comms. "Finally! You're on you're way then?" Miranda asks. " _Sorry, but this backup isn't me. I can't make it in time._ " Zero tells us over the coms. "What? Then who the hell is coming?!" Laura asks, unsure. Mamoru attacks the Vermin, but she overpowers him and knocks him through a door into the bedroom. The vermin slowly goes up to Mamoru, Mamoru swings his arm, but the Vermin quickly catches it and embraces Mamoru and bites into him. Sending him onto the bed, the Vermin's tendrils enter Mamoru's back. "Mamoru!" When suddenly though the window, Omega smashes through the window, and pulls the Vermin off Mamoru. The two being to battle each other, Omega knocks up the feathers of the pillow as the room fills with feathers. The Vermin knocks back Omega.

Miranda: What the? Is that Omega?

Josh: Seems like. What's he doing here? Is he helping us?

" _Hiraa~!_ " Omega charges the Vermin, but the Ant knocks Omega back, Mamoru jumps in and knocks back the Vermin. The Vermin runs off to escape the two Amazons that are in their way. " _Hey? Guys? I just looked into the Amazon you're fighting and it's a Queen Ant. I'm pretty sure you already know that but…Here's a question… Where are the worker ants?_ " Zero ponders over the phone. We rush after the Amazons. But then Ben pauses and looks around.

Ben: Wait. Why isn't anyone coming out to check what's going on?

We all pause at those words. _He's right, where is everyone else._ Then Zero's words echo through my head. ' _Where are the worker ants?_ ' _If no one is responding, then…_ " _Guys! Heads up! We've got multiple pings in the same building… 183 of them._ " The doors in the apartment open, and slowly but like zombies hobble out. All of the apartments have a Amazon Ant worker inside of them. "Th-This place… it's filled with Amazons." I say my voice shaking.

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.


	20. 18th Hunt: Die or Kill

SZS Wild Amazon

* * *

18th Hunt: Die or Kill

In the last chapter, resolved to find out if he's really human. Haruka joins the Extermination team. At the same time, the Extermination team arrive at an apartment complex to investigate a report of an Amazon. Once arriving at the building, they enter to find the whole complex is filled with Amazons.

* * *

 _We are Akira_

The team backs away. "Shit…" Miranda mumbles as move back further. This isn't a good place. It's way to cramped. "Come on, people! Get back to the room!" I exclaim as we head back to the room. We all run back inside as Omega tangles with a Worker. "Come on!" Miranda says jumping in to knock away another Worker off of Omega's back. "Get on in there!" I shout pulling Omega out and into the living room. Fuku and Laura take out Electric wire and set it up against a wall. "This way!" Josh exclaims. Miranda rushes and slides under a Wire Fuku set up. Laura activates the other Wire covering the doorway.

Akira:( _holsters gun_ ) Block the door! Use anything!

Everyone nods, and rushes around to grab anything to use to block the doorway.

* * *

 _We are Haruka_

I lie on a couch, my mind taking in what situation I'm in. _From one Amazon, to a whole building full of them? What did I get myself into?_ A Exterminator pushes me to lie on a dresser. The team rushing to grab any furniture to block the doorway. I pull out a small box, I open it to see a earbud in the box. I take it and put it into my left ear. I hear Zero-san's voice come over the com.

Zero: _Aside from the one, B they're all rank E Akira-san. But their numbers are many. It's like a colony of fucking ants!_

Akira:( _sighs_ ) Language. Anyways, see if you can find a way to extract us.

Zero: _I'll do what I can on my end. Meanwhile just stay alive._

Akira: Fine, just try to get an answer while we're still alive.

" _Copy._ " Zero signs off to get an answer. The other Amazon reverts to his human form to relax. I look over to a guy, who's shooting the E Ranks still in the hall. _What have I gotten myself into Zero?_ The Leader of the Extermination team walks over to check the guy by the door. "Everyone check your gear. This might be our last chance to reload." The order is made clear as everyone reloads. I lie there, the other Amazon finding a unopened fast food burger on the ground. Taking it he pauses, then he opens the wrapping, and takes out the burger. He looks to me then to the burger. He proceeds to rip the burger in half. "Here." He says. _Sh-Should I take it? I-I don't…_ "Not hungry? Or is it that we look more appetizing?" One of the exterminators notes while looking at me. On guard…

Other Amazon: Come on.

 _I need to show them I mean no harm._ I revert to my human form. The other Amazon handing me the half of the burger. I take it and giving a small bow, I being to eat the burger. The leader of the Extermination team walks over to me. His gun at the ready.

Leader: Kid… I assume you're one of the Amazons on our side?

Haru:( _looks around_ ) This is the extermination team, right? I was told to join you…

Leader: By who?

Haru:( _looks to leader_ ) My mom… I mean director Mizusawa…

Everyone is surprised by that statement. The exterminator by the door gets up and takes off his jacket handing it to the other Amazon. "So he's the replacement Zero was talking about?" _So they were given some kind of warning of my arrival._ "This kid?" The Leader questions. Movement is heard as one of the Exterminators goes to the balcony and shoots off of the rails, the Amazon's climbing up. The rest of the exterminators go to the window to assist.

Leader: Hurry, put up a wire! The rest of you come help me!

The team throws off the pillows and blankets of the bed and pushes it and blocks the balcony. _It's as Zero has just said, this place is like an colony of ants._ I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look back at the other Amazon. "Hey. What's your name?" The other Amazon asks. "Mizusawa Haruka." I tell him, the other Amazon smiles at me before responding. "Mizusawa-kun?( _smiles_ ) We're teammates now." I sit down.

* * *

 _We are Akira_

 _Mizusawa Haruka? Is he really related to the Director?_ The banging on the bed knocks me back to reality. _Shit. Hurry up Zero!_

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Mizusawa looks at her tablet looking at the report filed to her. "183 subjects?" Mizusawa exclaims as she heads into her office. "It seems every occupant of the complex was a subject. The exterminators are holed up on the upper level." Kano explains, walking besides Mizusawa at the same pace, only faltering slightly behind her. "With Haruka?" Mizusawa asks, with Kano nodding again.

Kano: It would be certainly be convenient if Alpha or Zero could intervene. But Zero's still En-route, and Alpha was given false data.

Mizusawa:( _looks back confused_ ) What are you talking about?

Kano: He was Hacking into surveillance data, so he was given a dummy location to set him off course.

Mizusawa:( _nodding_ ) I see…

Kano: So, what should we do? Extract the extermination team?

Mizusawa:( _shakes head_ ) No, this is an opportunity to eliminate a significant number of escape subject.

Kano is caught off guard, he steps forward asking very confused about the situation. "But there are only nine of them, surely they-" Mizusawa cuts off Kano by simply putting up her hand. Mizusawa taps on the tablet and pulls up an experimental item. "It's an apartment building correct? We might be able to use that to our advantage. With the item, Zero helped us test." Showing to Kano the prototype gas that Zero once used in the past.

* * *

 _We are Akira_

We stand by when Zero comes on over the comms. "Zero? What's the decision. We need to get out of here." I ask to Zero. " _Uh… yeah, that's gonna be a problem._ " Zero says, confusing all of us. " _Guys. Not to make this situation worse… but command has decided to continue the mission._ " Zero reports in across the radio. "We're not aborting the mission?!" Zero patches Mizusawa into the comms. " _I'm sending anti-Amazon gas to your location. Use it to eliminate the entire colony of escaped subjects. Zero will join you when it arrives._ " _Right Zero showed its use against the Pseudo Amazons. Let's hope it's stronger._

Josh:( _sighs_ ) It would have been nice to have that earlier…

Mizusawa: _It's hasn't been fully approved yet, it's viability in the field is still limited. It's possible that exposure can be harmful to humans. However, this is the perfect opportunity to test it. Consider yourselves lucky._

Akira:( _annoyed_ ) How is any of this lucky?!

Mizusawa: _We're getting dimensions on the building to determine how much gas to use. You must deploy the gas at a precise location, exactly as instructed. The payload will be on the roof._

Akira:( _sighs_ ) Got it. We also need batteries, and food for Mamoru. And the other one. And while you're at it, I want double the bonuses for each of the vermin. That's only fair given the circumstances, right?

The Director ponders our deal for a moment, before we hear a sigh over the coms. " _Very well. But I expect perfect results in return._ " With that, the Director hangs up. " _Right. I'll notify you guys when we arrive. We'll meet in the lobby._ " Then Zero follows up, hangs up as well. "Double points for a Rank E… Multiplied 182 times…" Laura notes counting in his head. A smile forming on everyone's face despite not knowing the precise number.

Josh:( _smiles_ ) I could finally pay off my debt! What a weight off my shoulders… The Collectors have been up my ass lately…

Haru:( _stands up_ ) You guys… You do this for money?

Miranda:( _turns to Haru_ ) Eh? Why else would we do it?

Ben: Sorry to say but. Not many people actually does something his dangerous for free, kid.

Haru:( _turns to Mamoru_ ) And you? What about you and Zero?

Mamoru simply smiles, with Miranda filling in the gaps for the new recruit. "Mamoru loves the team, and hamburgers. Zero does this to put down any Amazons that kill others." Miranda states to Haruka. Mamoru nods in agreement. "What about you? What made you want to jump into all this?" I ask to Haruka. Haruka chokes up on the question unsure of what to say.

* * *

 _We are Haruka_

The question makes me pause again.

Haru: I just…

' _Are the Amazons still human? You have a right to ask._ ' I remember Mom's words. ' _However… Your own humanity is a separate matter. I want to believe that you still are. But you must see for yourself._ ' _What do I say?_ But my thoughts are cut when the Amazons knock down the barrier. The exterminators shooting them out of the room. "Wow… They all look like Money now." One exterminator says. "Dumbass…" The leader says.

Exterminator: But seriously, they were ignoring us until now. What happened?

Leader:( _turns to Exterminator_ ) The lady we attacked is the Queen Ant. Weren't you listening to Zero? It was a Queen these are its workers. Our attack made them realized we're a threat… Just our luck, right?

As I get to my feet I fall immediately over. "You alright?" _Oh man. I still feel so hungry._ "Didn't eat though today?" One asks. "I'm still hungry too…" Mamoru-kun notes.

Exterminator: Well hang in there, food's in the way.

Leader:( _looks to Haru_ ) Hey kid…( _points_ ) Sure you don't want leftovers.

I looks to where he's pointing. A fridge with it's door open. Inside I see an arm and a head with blood all over it. _Oh god! I don't want to think about it!_ I quickly turn away as to not make my body throw up. "Just messing with you." Leader says.

Zero:( _over comms_ ) _Guys! Heads up! We're here._

* * *

 _We are Zero_

Getting out of the truck the delivery guys from Surveillance carry with them the Anti Amazon Gas. In my hand is my Driver, I strap it on as the Worker Amazons will be coming for us. " **Amazon.** " I turn the handle on the belt. " **Zero!** **F-F-Fight for you life!** " _Here we go, time to enter the Amazon Apartment._

* * *

( _You!_ )

Who are you? The me inside of me?  
Show me the figure hidden in the shadows!  
Oh...the depths of derivation!  
Trembling bodies are red and minced!  
Where is my heart? Also looking for the pain!  
The heart is overflowing only!  
Hey! We live in Armour Zone!

The wind cuts with a hoarse voice!  
In this city where beasts are laughing!  
To eat, or to be eaten, is your fate?  
Oh yeah!  
Look, the taste of sorrow is in my throat!  
My claws held up, I disappear nastily!  
What do you eat to live?  
Betraying all races!

( _How do we survive?!_ )

* * *

See you next Hunt.


End file.
